Sisters
by carrambar
Summary: What if Rory had a twin? What if Cath was totally different than her sister? How would the life of the Gilmore Girls be? Welcome to Stars Hollow. Begin in season 1.
1. Chapter 1

-_Stars Hollow High-_

Rory Gilmore was trying to find her sister. Stars Hollow High wasn't a big school but when you tried to find someone, it suddenly became enormous. She didn't even know where to begin. They were twin and couldn't be more different. She was a quiet girl who like to read and spend time with her mother while Cath' was always in action. When she wasn't with her friend, she was dancing, cheerleading or running.

They didn't have a lot in common and they knew it. Their relationship was difficult. Actually, her sister relation with every Gilmore was hard. She liked sports and healthy food and it wasn't in the Gilmore Handbook. Sometimes Rory didn't know how they could be related.

She finally saw her twin's best friend. He was with a girl she didn't recognize. Well she didn't know a lot of people in school so that wasn't a surprise. She wasn't good at socialising. He was pressing her against the wall, kissing her with a passion Rory only knew from her books. She felt bad interrupting but she needed her twin.

"-Hey!" She called from behind.

"-Hey! How are you Rory?" Max has always been nice to her. They knew each other since kindergarten but never became close. He was Cath's friend.

"-Have you seen Catherine?" The girl was trying to readjust her clothes. _What a shame_ she thought.

"-Hey Ror'! Ready to go?

-What? But… but… when?" That girl was her sister?! _Oh god!_ "Since when are you two together?

-About two years.

-But why haven't you told me?

-I did. Three times." Rory had a way of annoying her. It was amazing.

"-Oh.

-Yeah. See you later Max." She quickly kissed her boyfriend, took her bag and follow her sister out of school.

-_Luke's Dinner-_

Lorelai sat alone in the dinner. Luke wouldn't give her anymore coffee. She tried everything she could think to: begging, flirting, ordering, flirting, asking and once again flirting. And still nothing. She was becoming desperate. Finally her daughters were there.

"-Ok girls, what do you want? Coffee?

-Lip-gloss actually." AnswersdRory.

"-I have vanilla, chocolate, caramel…

-Anything who doesn't belong in a candy shop?" Interrupted Cath'. Sometimes she couldn't help it. Who needs so many lip-gloss anyway? She was angry and wanted to show it.

"-Well I have one that is pink and glows in the dark.

-I'll take vanilla.

-Here I'll get you some coffee and orange juice for you Cath'. "

While waiting, she took the time to look at her children. Rory was quiet thought she was a lot like her. She was the mini-me, her best friend. She wore her long hair in a style wise as her sister had them shorter in a cheeky style. Cath' was like her in her independence. They were mother and daughter first. Cath' didn't need friends, she needs a mother and sometimes limits. Sadly, Lorelai thought that in this sense, Max's mother has been more a maternal figure in the teen life than her. She didn't understand her younger child as well as the older one but she loved her as much. She just didn't always know how to show it. Things weren't easy, but for being teenage mom, she thought she did pretty well.

On their side, the twins didn't know what to talk about. Cath' was still angry at Rory for forgetting about Max. Again. The silence was becoming embarrassing.

"-Hi!" A guy was trying to talk to the girls.

"-Wow you really must be desperate!

-What?" Cath took him by surprise.

"-How old do you think we are?

-Hum…

-Hey!" Lorelai was back.

"-Hey!

-Meeting my daughters?

-Daughters? They don't look like daughters. I'm with two of my friends…

-They are sixteen.

-Bye!" Rory was impressed she never saw someone leave so fast without tripping. Her mother and sister were laughing so hard the almost fell off their chairs. They didn't saw it but they were a lot alike.

_-Independence Inn, kitchen-_

"-Sookie!

-Lorelai!

-Oh my god! You will never believe it!" Lorelai's best friend never saw her like this before. The excitement level was rare.

"-Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!

-She did it!

-What?

-Rory! She did it!

-Did what?

-Chilton! Rory got into Chilton!

-Oh my god! Oh my god! That's wonderful!" They were hugging and screaming when the girl of the moment entered the kitchen.

"-What happened?

-Nothing. I'm just happy." Lore' was trying to keep it cool.

"-Did you do something slutty?

-Not that happy.

-You got into Chilton!" the cook couldn't keep it any longer.

"-Sookie!

-Mom?" asked Rory. She couldn't let her hope up. Chilton was the first step to realize her dream.

"-Yes honey. The have a spot, you start on Monday." She finally could see Harvard. She hugged her mother like never before. She was so happy!

"-I must go tell Lane!" She ran to her best friend, even if Gilmore didn't run.

_-Max's car in front of STH-_

"-So what do you want to do tonight?"

Max and Cath didn't have a lot of time together between all of their activities. So when they could, they were ensemble. Their parents were comprehensive about that. They just needed to keep up with school and don't abuse the thrust. Usually they were at his place. Being the younger of a brotherhood of 5, his parents knew all the jazz. Plus they really like her. Cath loved the Powter's house. She felt more at home there than at her own place. His parents always made her feel welcome even when she came at 10 PM after her dances lessons. Like every Wednesday, they had the night together. She didn't need to go to Hartford for her dance company. They had just finished their extracurricular activities. She was a cheerleader and he played basketball.

"-I don't know… do you want to watch a movie? It has been a long time since I was home.

-I'm in."

_-The Crap Shack-_

"-Hey Mom!" Rory had her new uniform on. The blue skirt reach her ankles.

"-I didn't know the school was playing in the new Britt's music video.

-Mom!

-I could hem it a little if you want.

-Thanks. But just a little."

Rory was standing on a chair when her sister came in. Half the skirt reach her knees. Unfortunately it wasn't the half that the younger Gilmore could see.

"-Who made you go to the Covent?" Lorelai snorts trying to hold back a laugh. Max wasn't as good.

"-Cath'! I'm going to Chilton!

-Congrats! You're going to kick their asses!

-Congratulations Rory.

-Thank you both.

-So guys, what do you want for dinner? You're staying Max?

-Yes Lorelai. Thank you.

-It has been a long time since my youngest and her boyfriend were home for dinner. I'm glad.

-Sorry mom.

-You knew!" exclaimed Rory.

-Knew what?

-That they were together.

-Of course I did. How come you didn't?

-I forgot.

-Again?

-Again." Answers Cath'. "So what's for dinner?

-What do you want?

-Max, is pizza good with you?

-Yes, don't worry.

-Mom pizzas?"

The evening ended with laughers and discussions while watching "The Breakfast Club". Lorelai wouldn't let Max spend the night even if she knew that nothing was going to happen.

_-STH-_

"-I can't believe you're leaving Stars Hollow High." Rory and Lane were cleaning the ex-student of STH's locker.

"-I know. I can't believe it either. I mean, come on, I even dress for sports today!

-I saw. You were awful!

-Thank you very much. Never mind. No argument on what to wear or on who is sleeping with who or… Everyone is there to learn and there is a uniform so we are all equals and…

-Ok. There's academic minded and then there's Amish.

-Once again… thank you!

-You're welcome."

Cath and her friends were walking behind them. Max had is harm around the Gilmore shoulders. They were talking with their friends but couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Lane sights.

"-I'm so jealous.

-What do you mean?

-Cath and Max. What they have… I just so want the same.

-I know. Me too. I spent the evening with them yesterday. They were totally cute but not in a sickening kind of way.

-They already left that stage, I think.

-Maybe. It made me think. Am I going to have someone one day? I know school is my priority but it must be nice. You know?

-I know. By the way… the hayride?

-Yeah.

-I have to go to that.

-You're kidding right?

-My parents set me up with a business associate. He's going to be a doctor.

-How old is he?

-Sixteen.

-So he's going to be a doctor in a hundred year!

-My parents like to plan ahead. I need to go, bye.

-See you."

Rory leaves behind her, all her books in one box. She drops one of them and bends to pick it up. Cath saw her and came to help. Half-way she noticed a guy from her English class beside her twin. She smiles and returned in the arms of her man. It was time the girl found someone.

"-Rosemary's baby.

-Yeah.

-That's a great movie. You've got good taste. Are you moving?

-No, just my books are.

-My family just moved here from Chicago.

-Chicago. Windy. Oprah.

-Yeah. Yeah. That's the place. I'm Dean.

-Hi… Oh. Rory. That's… That's me."

Cath' couldn't hear them anymore but she thought it seems to go nicely. She was going to ask later. She likes gossip.

_-Luke's Dinner-_

"-So you were home late today.

-I went to the library"

Like most nights, it was just Rory and her mother. Every day, after school, Cath had her cheerleading practice then four times a week (Monday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday morning) she went to Hartford for dance lessons. She was in the Company, with all of the best dancers. On Wednesday and Saturday afternoon she taught ballet and jazz to kids from 4 to 8 years old. How she could keep up with school was a mystery for Rory who was a perfectionist.

"-I forgot to tell you, we're having dinner with your grandparents tomorrow night.

-But it's September.

-So?

-What's holiday in September?

-It's just dinner ok?

-Fine. Sorry.

-So I finished your skirt today… An acknowledgment would be nice.

-I don't understand why we're going to dinner tomorrow. What if I had plans? You didn't even ask me.

-If you had plans I would have known.

-How?

-Well you would have told me.

-I don't tell you everything! What if Cath' has plans?

-She cancelled the first part. She is going after. I called to let her know since she's coming back late tonight.

-Back to topic! What if I had plans? I had my own things you know.

-Fine. You have things. Jeez! What's with you tonight?

-I'm not sure I want to go to Chilton.

-What?

-It's just… The timing's really bad and…

-The timing's really bad… I can't believe what I'm hearing.

-Plus it's going to cost a lot of money.

-Oh you have no idea.

-All of your money should go…

-I have to get out of here!"

The girls left the Dinner in a hurry, both angry. On the way home they passed in front of Miss Patty dance studio. Miss Patty taught dance and was a known gossip town. Her and Babette, the girls neighbour, always knew everything about everyone and told everybody.

"-Oh Rory! I think I found a job for you male friend." Earlier that day, she went with Dean. He was looking for a job and she thought Miss Patty was the best to help him.

"-What male friend?

-They need someone at Doose's Market.

-Thank you Miss Patty. I'll let him know." Rory quickly went home. She didn't want her mother to know. It was embarrassing.

"-What male friend?" cried Lorelai after her.

_-The Crap Shack-_

"-I should have known. You have something going on with a guy and now you don't want to leave school. God! You're so like me! Why didn't I see that coming?

-I'm not like you!" Cried Rory before slamming her room door.

_-In front of the Gilmore residence-_

Catherine was tired of her mother and sister. Since she went home last night she could feel the tension and no one wanted to tell her the story. They weren't talking. It has been the longest car ride of her life.

"-What's up with you two?

-Look. You and I are having a hard time here. I know you hated me but I need you tub be civil, at least through dinner. Deal?" Lorelai ignored her youngest. She needed to calm things down before the door opened. Unfortunately, Cath didn't see it that way. It was always Rory first.

"-Fine don't answers me.

-Fine.

-Later Cath' ok.

-Whatever."

Emily opened the door and let the girls entered, happy to see them.

_-During dinner-_

"-So grandpa, how is the insurance biz?

-Oh people die, we pay. People crash, we pay. People lose a foot, we pay.

-Well at least you have a new slogan." Cath' has to laugh at that one. Only her mother could say this kid of things in the house and just obtain a blank face in response. Since the beginning of dinner, she wondered why she was there. Everything was about Rory. All they said to her was: "Hello, your dress is to short". She totally wasn't coming next week. During her little introspection the conversation continued. Why was her mother leaving the table?

"-I'm going to…" Rory began.

"-No. You stay here and keep your grandfather company. I go."

Lorelai and Emily were in the kitchen but you could still hear them from the dinner room.

"-I wasn't too proud to come here begging for money, was I?

-No, but you're too proud to let her know here you got it from aren't you? Well fine. You have your precious pride and I have my weekly dinners. Isn't that nice? We both win."

Rory looked at her sister with big eyes. Cath rolled hers. The reason of the dinner was obvious. How come the bright twin didn't guess? She was so naïve. Sometimes she didn't know what do to do with her sister.

_-In the car on the way back home-_

"-So nice dinner…

-How much did you hear?

-Snippets." On the back seat, Cath rolled her eyes, music blasting through her earphones. They were unbelievable.

"-Snippets?

-Snippets.

-So basically everything?

-Basically yes. I think it was brave asking them for money.

-I so do not want to talk about it. Cath'! Where do I drop you?

-Max's please. And by the way, I'm so not coming next week.

-Don't worry. So… tell me about the guy!" she asked turning towards Rory.

"-You what so great about our relationship mom? The total understanding of one privacy.

-So tell ME about the guy!

-Cath'!"


	2. Chapter 2 : The Lorelai's first day

_-The Crap Shack-_

Lorelai was in a hurry. It was Rory first day at Chilton and she overslept. While that wasn't a rare occurrence, she really needed to be up early that day. All her work clothes were at the dry-cleaner. She couldn't meet the principal in her short and cow-boy boots. She could already see the reaction: was the rodeo in town? She picked a pair of jeans from the floor and quickly threw them back. They stank. Her last solution was her youngest bedroom but she was with her boyfriend and Lorelai was afraid of going in.

With a big breath she opened the door. Surprisingly the room was clean. She could see some sports attires and their outfits from the day before on one side of the chamber. The pink walls were coated from pictures, posters and closets. The teens were spread on the bed, fast asleep. She silently went to her daughter.

"-Honey. Wake up… Rise and shine… You're late for school…" Lorelai tried and tried but couldn't wake her girl. She didn't remembered it to be that hard. She was running out of time and ideas. She shook the teenager but it didn't work. In the end it woke Max up.

"-Jeez… Cath'! Wake up! Your mom's here!" He then pulled the blanket off of her. In reaction she fell on the floor.

"-What?" She was having a great dream. It involved sand, sea and her boyfriend… far far away from school, parents and sister. She didn't miss Rory's face when her mom and she were talking the day before. It hasn't been a nice conversation but in the end, she got the feeling that she was understood. Plus it gave good development; now Max could come to her room. He could even stay the night. She wasn't going to miss the chance even if Rory didn't agree with it.

"-Your mom has been trying to wake you up. I'm going to take a shower.

-Hey!

-Sorry mom, I didn't see you. I'm still sleepy, I love my bed in the morning.

-Yeah me too.

-So why the wake up at 6AM?

-I need an outfit. I don't have any clothes left who don't stink.

-Go to the dry-cleaner.

-We need to leave in 6 minutes now.

-Wear what's left in your closet and go on the way back home.

-I'm meeting Principal Charleston this morning. Come on! Help me! You're the only one left in this house who knows how to dress herself properly. Well Max got style but…

-It just won't make it. I have that dress by the door, with the boots and the jacket. I wanted to wear it today but I think you can have it.

-Thank you! I like the dress where did you find it?

-The mall. It's one of my favourite so please take a good care of it.

-Will do! Thank you and see you later." Lorelai quickly left the room to dress herself. With a sight, Cath' went back to her bed. She still had 30 minutes before needing to be up. Well 15 now, she had to find a new outfit for the day. She was going to enjoy what was left of time.

"-Don't you think I'm too old for that dress? It makes me look slutty doesn't it? It's too short no?" Forget it. She was up for good now.

"-Mom! Remember the time when you were feeling weird with me because of my boyfriend? I miss it! Jeez. You're 32 not 50! The dress isn't too short you just need to wear it with stockings. And you need to do something with your hair. And here, take it. The necklace will give the effect you aren't going to high school.

-You miss it? Why?

-I could sleep in the morning. You didn't come to me when you had a crisis.

-Well I rarely have a style crisis so don't worry." Lorelai was a bit hurt. She was trying to include her daughter and share something with her.

"-Sorry. It's just… I'm really not a morning person. I mean last week I hit Max when he played alarm clock.

-Ok. I know you feel like you don't belong in our family and that Rory and I exclude you… but if we want things to get better, we all need to make efforts.

-Alright… You need to make a bun with you hair. Easy and always stylish.

-Ok. See you later sweet.

-Bye."

Cath watched her mother leave the room. She could hear her sister downstairs arguing about something or another with their mom. Rory was excited to begin her new school but she should cut some slack. A school as private as it was was still a school and she was going to be on time. She was sure that she could give her mother a chance and build a relationship with her. But when she saw Rory she had her doubts. They were so different in everything and had never be able to find a common ground. She knew she had her faults but her twin didn't make much more efforts. Sighing she let herself fell back on her bed. She decided she was going to try and see what would happen.

_-In front of Chilton-_

Lorelai and Rory were sitting in the car looking at Chilton. For both of them it was a choc.

"-I remembered it being smaller." Rory was really worried. She wanted the change but coming from Stars Hollow, the school seemed gigantic.

"-And less…" Frankly Lorelai wasn't much better. It was huge.

"-Off with their head.

-Yeah.

-So how I do I look?

-You look great. You're going to be amazing.

-You think?

-I know.

-Ok.

-You ready?

-No." Rory took a big breath.

"-You ready.

-Yes."

They made a tour of the school seeking the headmaster office but couldn't find it. Rory was beginning to lose it. They were lost and almost late! Finally a man came to them.

"-Hello. You're new?

-Yes it's Rory's, my daughter, first day. Do you know where the principal office is?

-Yes at the end of the hall on your right.

-Ok thank you.

-You're welcome. So Rory, my daughter's going here too. Maggie Davidson. Maybe you'll be in her class. Anyway have a good first day.

-Thank you M. Davidson."

They found the office right on time. One inside they were surprise by the presence of Emily. Why she was here was a mystery for both girls but kept it for themselves. After some basics introductions, Lorelai and her mother left. They parted ways in the parking lot, the grandmother leaving with a compliment on her daughter outfit. She had to remember to bring her kid a thank you orange juice, it was her favourite she thought.

_-Principal Charleston office-_

"-You seem to be a bright girl miss Gilmore. Good grades, the teachers like you.

-Thank you.

-The social activities aren't a priority I see.

-Well… Living in Stars Hollow is a social activity in itself.

-Nothing in you school appealed to you?

-I was on the journal and the German club. But we were three and two left after seeing "Schrindler's list" and no one reads the STH journal so it got cancelled. I work at my mom's inn sometimes.

-What are your aspirations?

-Harvard. To study political science and journalism.

-To be…

-Christiane Amanpour.

-Really?

-Yes.

-And why do you wish to be her?

-I don't wish to be her. I want to do what she does.

-Which is?

-Travel, see the world close. Reporting on what's really going on. Be a part of something big.

-I've know your grandparents for quite some time" Said headmaster Charleston after looking at his papers. "In fact, I was at a party at their place just last week. I golf with your grandfather every Sunday. But none of it will help you here. Chilton has one of the highest academic standards of any school in America. You may have been the smartest girl in Stars Hollow, but this is a different place. Bigger pressure, stricter rules and higher expectations. If you make it through you're going to have one of the finest education and I don't see any reason for you to not achieve your goals. But you start late and aren't use to that kind of environment, thus there are great chance of you failing. That's alright failure is a part of life but not a part of Chilton. Remember it. You can go. Give those documents to miss James."

Later that day, Rory would still be thinking about that speech. It wasn't as welcoming as what she would have like but she would have to do with it and prove them wrong.

_-Weston tearoom-_

Cath and Max were enjoying their breakfast at Weston. It wasn't that they didn't like Luke's dinner but they preferred the little tea-room. It was smaller and less haunted by the gossip queens of town. Plus they were more tea drinkers. The place offered a calmer spirit and allowed more relaxed discussions. Max wanted to benefit from that and talk with his girlfriend. They didn't have the occasion to do so the night before. He worried, from a few days she had been quieter than usual.

"-So how are you really?

-What do you mean? We see each other every day…

-I know but we didn't have the occasion to talk about your family for some time and a lot has changed. So I was wondering. How do you feel?

-I don't know. When we were kids I wanted a mother. I wanted someone I was able to talk to but not in a friend kind of way. A person who would tell me what I could do and not do, what to eat or not or someone who wouldn't compare me to my sister. I was wilder but not an impossible child and yet I always felt as if I was failure beside the perfect child that was Rory Gilmore. But at sixteen, my mom knew more about being a friend than being a mother. I feel sad that I am more at ease to speak to your mom than mine. Yvone took me to dance lessons, help me with my homework or taught me how to cook and what was a good alimentation. When we got together it's her I wanted to tell and when we were ready to make love, it's her I asked for pills. I was used of speaking about lighter topics with my mother and now she wants to be a bigger part of my life. I don't know how to let her be my mom. For example, this morning… I had to restrain myself, I would have scream… Who … never mind.

-I know you look at my mom like she's yours and I don't mind. I like to share with you. But I also know you want your mom to be your mother. It's your dream for as long as I remember. So maybe you just have to give her a chance to become one. Her first step was to accept our relation and what comes with it. She was cool before but not as cool nor as much open about it. She talked with you and tried to see your opinion. It's great, don't you think? It won't be easy, but you still have us if you want to talk about it. Don't forget.

-Yeah… Maybe.

-And I think you should speak about it with mom.

-Yeah. It's just sometimes I really feel like I'm not good enough for the Gilmore family.

-Well your grandparents seem to like quiet kid without social life.

-Like my sister?

-Yeah. You are different. You know that you only live once. You enjoy life as it comes. And we can't say that you're not good at school. If you tried more your sister wouldn't stand a chance.

-Maybe. But I like having stuff outside of studying.

-Well it's not exactly like if you were studying your ass off.

-It's not exactly as if WE were studying our asses off. Point.

-It's not as if we were studying. Point." At this point, the teens looked at each other and went into a giggle. They couldn't stop. It was the kind of laugh you only had with special people. When it was time to go to school they left the shop with a smile for Fran. She was a grandmother for them. They had always went there since as long as they can remember. Yvone loved the place and used to take them there every Wednesday afternoon.

"-By the way, did you really asked my mom about pills?

-Oh look! Hey Sarah! Wait for me girl! See you later Max." The Gilmore girl didn't even look back. She ran off to her friend. Her guy totally hilarious behind.

_-Chilton-_

Rory wasn't having a good day. First three girls of her class already hated her and she didn't even know why, then she was so behind in school she wanted to cry, plus her locker didn't seem to open and finally some guy kept forgetting her name and calling her Mary. It was midday and she was ready to go home. She was frustrated. Difficulty wasn't a thing she was used to.

"-Hi. I'm Paris.

-I'm Rory.

-Oh I know who you are Lorelai Leigh Gilmore from Stars Hollow.

-You can call me Rory.

-Are you going out for the "Franklin"?

-The what?

-Don't play innocent you don't do it well. The school paper, are you going out for it?

-I have to able to open my locker first.

-I'm going to be editor next year.

-Well good for you.

-I'm also the top of the class and I intend to be Valedictorian when I graduate.

-Ok. See you later.

-You'll never catch up! You'll never beat me! The school is my domain. The 'Franklin' is my domain. Don't forget about that.

Rory couldn't believe her eyes! Who did that girl think she was? Godzilla?

"-Hey Mary!" Turning on herself she pointed her chest in the common gesture 'who? Me?' "Yes you!

-The name's Rory.

-I'm Tristin.

-Nice to meet you.

-So you met Paris.

-Yes. She seemed…

-Intense? Don't worry Mary, you'll get used to it. Remmy's class is hard.

-Yeah.

-I could lean you my notes if you want.

-Really? That would be great.

-How great." Tristin kept getting closer and closer, she was becoming nervous. "I could even help you study.

-Thanks but I kind of view studying as a solitary activity.

-See you later Mary!

-It's Rory!"

_-Independence inn-_

In the parlour, a women was playing harp, entertaining the customers. Lorelai was trying to calm down a guest. His car had been damaged. It wasn't an easy task as it seemed to be a new one. Those kind of things happened. She gave up and offered him a meal at the inn.

She had a lot on her mind that day. A part was about Rory and the rest was about Cath. She wanted to have a real relation with her but to achieve that she needed to be the mother first. She didn't know how to do that. Rory was easy, she practically raised herself, letting the time to her mother to grow up. The pair ending more friends than anything else. Her youngest wasn't like that. She had friends outside and made a difference with her mother. Now Lorelai was ready but she didn't know if her daughter would be. She also had to talk about it with her oldest. Things were going to change. It was a family of three not two. She thought it was time she showed it.

_-STH-_

It was lunch time at STH, Cath and her friends were outside of school. They found the park nearby much better than the cafeteria. They were laughing their asses off. Once all the girls were together, Sara didn't miss the chance to tell the others about Cath's mishap. Normally, Max and she talked about everything so the fact that he didn't knew about the pills story was a total fluke. It amused the girls grandly. Especially since Maw had fun teasing his girlfriend all morning. Only Cath would ask her mother-in-low about something like that.

However they all stopped when they noticed Lorelai Gilmore heading their way.

"-Hello girls. Cath could I talk with you a minute?

-Hum… Yeah sure.

-Ok. So I was wondering if you would like to do something together this afternoon.

-This afternoon I can't. I have cheerleading practice and then dance lessons. I come back around 10 tonight. But we can do it tomorrow afternoon if you want. I'm totally free before 5 PM. Coach cancelled practice so I just my jazz lesson.

-Ok. Let's say 2PM at Luke? And we chose what to do then?

-Let's do it.

-Great. See you later kid."

Once her mother has left, Catherine turned back to her friends. They were all speechless. Lorelai Gilmore taking interest in her youngest wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"-I know." Cath would be talking about it with Sarah later but not the others. They weren't as close.

_-Chilton-_

Rory wanted to cry. Her day didn't get any better. The classes were hard, the people not nice and now everybody called her Mary. One thing was sure: rumours were fast here. As fast as in Stars Hollow.

Her locker was still stranded, to open it, she pulled too hard and fell backwards with the force. Unfortunately, Paris was behind her with what looked to be a castle. Or ought to look like a castle. Rory broke it when she stumbled. It was an accident but she didn't think the other chiltonite would see it that way.

"-Wonderful. Stay out of my way!

-Paris! I'm so so sorry! It was an accident, I swear. My locker… I fell… and then…

-Shut up!" The blonde angrily entered her classroom. It was the same than Rory. Of course they would have all their classes together.

Finally the day reached to an end. The new student ruched to be out of school, she wanted her mom, she wanted to be home. It was with relief that she recognized Lorelai's jeep in front of Chilton. She ran to her arms.

"-So this plaid skirt thing…. My idea?

-My day sucked too.

-Promise?

-On my mother life" The older tried to pulled off the hug.

"-Not yet.

-Still hugging. Still hugging. So I bought us some coffee.

-Why, I'm shocked." Lorelai laughed. She picked Rory's bag pack on the floor but struggled with the weight.

"-Do they expect you to be smart all in one day?

-Oh they expect a lot of things.

-So tell me.

-This girl already hates me and the people are weird.

-Weird?

-They kept calling me Mary.

-You're kidding me! I can't believe they still say that!

-What? What does it mean?

-It means like Virgin Mary. It means they think you look like a goody-goody.

-You're kidding.

-No.

-Well what would they have called me if they thought I look like a slut?

-They might have added a Magdalene to it.

-Wow. Biblical insults. This is an advanced school." They laughed while getting in the car.

-_Stars Hollow-_

Lorelai still had to talk to Rory about Cath. First she had planned on doing it in the car on the way back from Hartford but when she heard about her kid's day she couldn't do it. So she thought to do it at Luke but then Lane came. It wasn't a conversation you could have in front of friends. So she dropped the matter and focused on the two girls in front of her.

"-It was so weird not having you in class today. I mean, I finally noticed some of the others kids. Let me say, they are a sad lot.

-Yeah. Well add a couple of plaid skirts and you got the Chilton freaks.

-I totally miss you.

-I miss you." Lorelai decided to intervene.

"-How about on Thursday when I have business class, what if Lane comes along? You could spend some time together. You could shop, study, join a cult and shave your heads.

-Really?

-Except the shaving your heads part.

-Oh no! What time is it?

-Lane! You forgot the time again?

-Rory! What time is it?

-6:30PM.

-I need to go!" The Gilmore watched the Korean ran off. That girl was the queen of the double-life.

"-Mom why can't Lane comes to Hartford tomorrow? You have class Tuesdays too.

-I spend the afternoon with Cath tomorrow.

-Why?

-What do you mean "why"?

-Well you never spend time alone with Cath.

-I do it!

-Hum… no. When you aren't with me or with the both of us, you're working.

-Oh God… I screwed up!

-Well with her… not with me. So you still did well.

-I want that to change.

-Ok.

-Ok?

-Yes. I want that to change too. I just don't know how to do it.

-Me neither.

-Well we'll have to learn to know her I guess.

-And accept her life as it is. Somehow I don't think she will accept criticism from us.

-Somehow I don't think too. But...

-What?

-I find it weird that Max spent the night.

-I know. Me too. But it's a part of their relationship.

-I guess. But Cath's not even sixteen yet.

-In two months she will be.

-It's just that I've never even had a boyfriend and she sleep with hers. I find it…

-Well you two are different." Lorelai didn't know how to explain to her daughter that the situation wasn't unusual. Well they were a bit young but it was normal that the teens wanted to spend time together.

"-When you'll have a boyfriend you'll understand where they come from.

-It's just I don't feel at ease with a guy in the house.

-If it makes you feel better, I can always ask Max remains only on the weekends.

-That would be great. Thank you.

-I think you should also speak with your sister.

-Really?

-Really."


	3. Chapter 3 : Kill me now

_Hello, finally the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. _

CHAP III: KILL ME NOW

_Gilmore's house_, _Friday night dinner_

Cath was not in a good mood. It was Friday night dinner and she already had a bad week. First on Wednesday she had a strange conversation with Rory. Her sister was uncomfortable with Max spending the night at the Crap Shack. Knowing he was in the room above her made her feel weird. So to please both of her children, Lorelei changed the rules. Max could stay one night a week and only during the week end. Then on Thursday, she had learned that John, Max's older brother, had been hurt oversea. He was in the Navy, fighting in Afganistan. He was due back on Sunday. Finally, since the beginning of the dinner, neither her grandmother nor her grandfather had spoke to her. The man didn't even said Hello. All their focus was on Rory: "_How is school Rory? What do you think of this book Rory? And this Author? Rory your dress in stunning. Do you like the beef Rory?..._"Thankfully the basketball season started the following week so she wouldn't need to come back. Hearing her familly talking, all she wanted was to hit her head on the wall. Was her sister education the only thing those people could talk about? Or not. It seemed her mother just had been the center of attention and wanted out.

"-Rory has to pick a team sport to play." Sometimes Cath thought her mother should see a psychiatrist. She had a lot of unreasolved issues with her parents. She asked nothing but her parents recognition but couldn't seem to stand their attention.

"-It's a requirement." Rory added.

"-Physical fitness is as important as intellectual fitness. So says Pluto and so say I." Intervened Richard. Cath didn't know her grandfather was listening. He looked like he was in his world.

"-What sport are you going to pick?" Asked Emily.

"-I'm not sure. I'm not really the athletic type. It's more of a Cath thing." Answered Rory. That made her grandmother turned to her twin. Emily wanted to know her other grandchild, she just didn't know how to approach her. She looked more on the wild side than her sister and Emily Gilmore had never been good or at ease with teenagers. Rory was easy, most of the time she acted like an adult.

"-Wich sport do you play?" The grandmother decided to ask.

"-I dance and I'm a cheerleader.

-That's a lot. Do you keep up with school?" Wondered Emily.

"-Obviously." Cath sarcastically answered. She felt hurt by the question. Of course she kept up with school. She had to if she wanted to go to college. Sport could just help you get a scholarship.

"-What are your grades?" It was the first question Richard ever asked his granddaughter since the beginning of the weekly dinners a month ago. It was the first time he spoke to her and it was about her grades. What was wrong with this man?

"-Mostly A's. A few B+ and some A-. But yeah, mostly A's.

-Those are good." He seemed perplexe.

"-Thank you. Why do you seemed perplexe?

-He doesn't Catherine. Do not worry about it." Cutted Emily while glaring at her husband. "What else do you do outside of school?

-Well those activities do take a lot of time. I also teach kids Jazz and Ballet on Wednesday and Saturday's afternoon. I like to spend time with my friends the rest of the time." Emily was impressed. The teen seemed to be real busy but keeping un with everything. She must have great time managing skills. But why did she feel the need of working? She wasn't even sixteen yet. She asked her granddaughter.

"-I like to be independent and college is expensive.

-Oh. I want you to know that if you need anything, you just have to ask.

-I don't want to ask. I want to be able to do what I want how I want.

-Oh." Emily was speechless. Even her daughter had come back asking for money. She would need something else to have a relationship with this twin, she thought.

"-By the way, I won't be coming to dinner starting next week. Basketball games are on Friday night too.

-But the deal was that you all came to dinner once a week.

-And noobody asked me if I was free on Friday nighst. Plus it's Rory who need the money, not me. You don't even speak to me normally. Why do I have to come?" Cath answered Emily. Her grandmother seemed ready to argue. As was she. There was no way she would stop cheerleading for those weelky dinners. Lorelei decided to intervene.

"-Mom we'll discuss this later. Back to topic. I told Rory she should go out for the debating team.

-It's not a sport!" Cried Rory. She had heard this joke more than once a day since Wednesday.

"-So... What are your choices?" Cath joined the conversation. Everything but finish the last one.

"-God, there's like a thousand of them: basketball, lacross, swimming, track, golf,...

-Golf?" Emily interrupted. She still had one child to work with. She would take care of the other later.

"-Yeah." Rory felt trapped.

"-Your grandfather is a golf player. He plays every Sunday at the club. He could teach you to play like a pro.

-Emily." Sighted Richard. He appeared really unconfortable.

"-Why, he could take you there on Sunday. It's perfect." Obviously Emily didn't hear her husband or decided to ignore him.

"-It's not something you can teach in one afternoon." Richard wasn't very kind of the idea.

"-That's ok. Rory can pick something else.

-Why should she pick something else Lorelei? She needs a sport. Richrd can teach her a sport." To Rory. "You can use your mother's old clubs. They're upstairs gathhering dust along with the rest of her potential." Emily did know how to hit where it hurted, thought Cath.

"-Don't do this mom.

-Do what?

-Force Rory and Dad to go golfing.

-I'm not forcing anybody.

-Well you're manipulating the situation in a way that gives no one a way out. That's force. Look it up." _There you go mom!,_ thought Cath. Watching the women argue was like watching a tennins match. Rory, on the other hand, felt overwelmed.

"-I'm just trying to help one of your daughter get a proper education.

-Thank you for her. She'll find another sport.

-Why should she?" Because Rory could kill herself with the clubs, thought Cath.

"-Because she doesn't want to go and dad doesn't want to take her." Answered Lorelei.

"-Oh you father doesn't know what he wants.

-Let it go please.

-Well isn't it interesting. You're afraid.

-Of what?

-That Rory will enjoy the club and have a good time without you." It was like a slap for Lorelei. Her mother did know her well. Yes she didn't want her daughter in her parents world. One that she hated with passion. Rory as her daughter, her baby. She was trying with Cath, but it wasn't the same. In reality she didn't want Rory to leave her.

Rory was tired. It has been a long night. One full of fighting and all she wated was peace. Her familly was made of stubborns. You could say they were stubborns like donkeys.

"-I'll go." Cried Rory. That stopped the arguing. Her mother and grandmother both turned toward her.

"-I'll go golfing with grandfather on Sunday."

After that the evening seemed to reach an end. To everybody's relief it was time to go home. In the car, Cath asked her mother to drop her at Max. She wanted was a peace night with her boyfriend, they had made plan. It has been an awful dinner, plus she wanted to speak with Yvon the next day. Lorelei and Rory agreed to a movie night.

_The Powter kitchen_

Cath and Yvon were drinking tea. When the teen had arrived the previous night, Max's parents had directly seen that something was wrong. They had let their son do his magic, he had always been able to calm her within seconds. They decided to let them be for the night and talk with her in the morning.

In a way, Yvon and Marc, her husband, were like parents to Cath. She had her own but they had always been there for her and they were closer. She was family. Yvon was a psychiatrist and Marc owned a record shop in Hatford.

"-How was dinner?" Yvon decided to begin with banalities. She could see her youngest and her husband playing basketball in the backyard. She wasn't prepared for the answered Cath gave her.

"-Awful." With one look the psychiatrist urged the teenager to continue. "It has been a bad week to begin with. First mom said Max could say sometimes in the crap shack. Great! I felt like she finally acceppeted us. I mean we have been friends for eleven years and never once was he allowed to stay at home. But then Rory said she felt uncomfortable knowing he was in the house. So now he might stay once a week and only during week ends. Then John's hurted and I know that is good. Max told me last night. But still, I worry. Is he still due back tomorrow? It has been a long time since he was home." Yvon had to smile. Sometimes Cath and Max were a lot alike. She had had almost the same conversation with her son the night before. John was close to both of them. He was the first to accpet Max's best friend, becoming his little brother's favourite. "Then at dinner yesterday, nobody was talking to me until Rory said that sport was more my thing. After that it was like they thought I was stupid. You have good grades? Carreful grandfather you almost sound surprise. I know I'm not Rory but can we please stop thinking that I'm the dumb twin? Then grandmother was like _why are you working? If you need money we could give you some. _No thank you. I don't want their money. Then I had to explain why I couldn't go to dinner anymore." Cath finished ranting with tears in her eyes. She wasn't good with changes and her family had always been a sore topic.

"-Alright. What do you think we do one problem at a time? First, Max and Rory. How do you feel about it?

-I feel as if Lorelei had once again chose Rory above me. She said something and then change her mind. Come on she could have think about before hand or talk with Rory or... I don't know. And Rory could have come to me too. We could had discussed it and find a solution together. She didn't even explain to me why she was uncomfortable. She just said she didn't want Max to stay the night and so he couldn't. Mom had to play judge.

-Do you understand why Lorelei had to make that decision?

-Yes. What I don't understand is why it seemed weird to Rory. We stayed one night in the house and we couldn't say that Max was invasive. He had made nothing that could have make her feel bad.

-Rory's never been used to boys. You know that. She never had friends who are boys or even lived with one. Your dad had never lived with you and your mother had never been in a relationship serious enough.

-I know that. But we were in my room all the time. So why?

-You'll have to talk with her.

-She doesn't want to talk with me.

-How do you know?

-When mom begun trying to be a bigger part of my life, I tried to speak with Rory. I didn't want her to feel exclude. I wanted to be closer. She was always busy and didn't acknowledge me most of the time. I got bored and I stopped. I know she's my sister. It just don't feel like it.

-I think you really should talk to her. I think you both need to recognize each othher as family.

-How do I do that?

-Why don't you go home this afternoon? You could buy coffee and go from there. If it doesn't work out or you need to talk about it, you come back. You know you are always welcome.

-Thank you. I'll try that." Cath smiled. It always felt good to talk to Yvon. While helping them to more tea, she watched her boyfriend playing basketball with his father. They were laughting. She admired how his shirt showed his muscles. God she loved him.

"-Let's talk about John now. We all worry about him. I think we will stop when he would be safe and sound in his bed. He will be there tomorrow, he told us so last night.

-Max told me but yeah, like you said. I think I'll stop worriing when I'll see for myself that he's ok."

The call from her son the night before had been a relief to Yvon. Knowing he was injured and away from her and been a torture. She had five children and the only one near her was Max. Her first boy was a journalist in D.C., her second was a cop in Philly, the third was in the Navy, the forth was studying to be a doctor at Harvard and the fifth was still in high school. She was concerned about all of them. As their mother it was normal.

"-So tell me more about last night dinner." Said Yvon, back to topic. She wanted to concentrated on something else. Cath told her play by play the evening. They talked about it a little but Cath didn't want to think about it to much so they quickly change the subject. In the end, the teen decided to go outside with Max and Marc. Yvon gave her a hug. She was a great kid. She couldn't understand the Gilmore. She tought of the teen as a daughter and would do anything for her.

_The crap shack_

As the Independance Inn was having a big wedding the next day, Lorelei was working. Even if the twins brides and the twins grooms were annoying they should have a wonderful day.

Rory took the time to make a little studying, she had been working all morning and she still had a lot to do. She was behind at school. She had begun Chilton a month ago and she felt as if all she was doing was homework. For a month she had had almost no free-time. As her sister she wasn't good with changes and a lot of thing was changing around her. First her school and then her family dynamics. She was used to be her mother center of attention. Like an only child, she never had to share before. She knew it wasn't fair but she felt abondonned. She wanted things to be the same as before. She didn't know what to do about it.

"-Rory?" The jumped on her chair. She was that far in her thoughts that she didn't hear her sister enter the house.

"-What?" What was Cath doing at home? Since their conversation on Wednesday, Rory hadn't see a lot of her twin.

"-Can I talk to you?

-About?

-Well, how are you? I've been trying to talk to you for a month. That new school of yours seemed to be a real piece of work.

-Im fine. Why do you care?" Rory winced. She may had been a bit aggressive. Normally she and her sister didn't talk or just about banalities. They didn't relly know each other and, for the moment, Rory was confortable with it.

"-I just want to know why you were uncomfortable with Max and how you felt about mom and I. But you're right, I don't care." Cath was hurt. Was that what her sister thought? That she didn't care?

"-So now you want to know? Why not before? It has always been Max for you. Since we were kids you had never been without him.

-Just like you were all the time with Lane.

-You never cared about mom or me! It has always been about you and how you could be away from us. Wasn't our home enough for you? You should be ashamed.

-I should be ashamed? Why? Because when mom didn't care about me I found someone else who would? Because that was what the Powter did you know. They took me in, they cared about me. When we were kids mom was one too. And while she did good with you, I needed something else. I needed a mother, not a friend.

-But that's what so great abour mom.

-For you! But I'm not you. I needed rules and healthy food. Someone to tell me when I was wrong. And if mom cared that much when we were little, she wouldn't have let me spend that much time at Max. Come on I almost lived there at some point.

-If mom was so awful, why do you still live here? Why do you let her hope about your relationship? Because she has a lot of expectations you know.

-And I don't?

-No, I don't think you do. You don't care about anything else than yourself.

-Coming from you, that's rich. And by the way, it is still my home too!

-Yeah right. I wish it wasn't. Things were better when you were invisible.

-Thanks." Cath answered sarcastically. "You know what? I don't... I'm leaving. I let you explain why to mom. Because if you feel as if she's abondonning you, it's whith her you should talk! Not stupidly say it's my fault." Cath was crying now. She ran to her room and packed her stuffs. She couldn't stand being in the same house than Rory anymore.

_The Powter's garden_

Yvon and Marc were watching the stars in their backyard. That was one of the reason they were leaving in Stars Hollow instead of Hartford. They both loved the city they worked in, but when they were off, they liked to be able to relax. Watching the stars was their favourite way to do it. They liked the peace atmosphere the town offered. Unfortunatly that night they were everything but calm. Earlier in the day they had send their almost daughter home, confident she would be able to make things right with her sister. Less than an hour later she was back crying and with her suitcase.

Yvon had uses all of her talent to make the teen talk. Hearing the story Marc had wanted to break something, like usually when one of his kids was hurt. That must be one of the reason they called him papa bear. Seriously all of this family needed to see a psychiatrist. With all he had heard during the last month, years even, he didn't even need his wife expertise. Fortunatly, Max had been at a friend so he had been able to concentraded on calming himself and the crying girl in his arms.

Once she fell asleep from exhaustion, they called Lorelei. They didn't like the woman but she needed to know what had happened and where her daughter was.

Twenty minutes later, she had been there to collect the teen. She was furious and directly woke her up. There had been yelling, crying and a lot of accusations. In the end, Marc had stepped in and made Lorelei leave.

She was not believing her daughter. It has been decided that Cath would saty for the rest of the week end to give time for everyone to calm down. They would talk on Monday.

_The crap shack_

Lorelei, still furious, had went home. Even if she didn't believe Cath, she needed to talk to Rory. Her daughter saying all those things was unbelievable. She was the sweetest girl ever. What had happened that afternoon?

While waiting for Rory to finish the last of her homework, she made some coffee. She had a feeling they would need it.

_Max's room_

That night, Cath and Max were in his room playing video games. They had had enough drama to last them a lifetime and still they couldn't see it end anytime soon. If that was a free Saturday, they would have prefered working.

Tired, they just wanting to relax and enjoy their time together.

_The crap shack_

Lorelei was alone in her room. She had heard Rory side of the stoy and both versions connected. She felt terrible. Her daughter had still been trapped in her anger, so making her talk hadn't been difficult. The more she had heard about the fight, the more she had felt bad. She hadn't believe her other daughter. Finally her anger had took the best of her and she had started yelling at Rory. She didn't know how things could become so bad and how to fix them.

_The golf course_

Rory and Richard were walking along the golf course. They were discussing his job as the executive president of the Gehrman-Driscoll Insurance Coorperation.

"-Do you get to travel a lot?" Asked Rory. She was happy to take her mind off of her problems.

"-Quite a bit.

-Lucky.

-I suspect you have a yen for travelling.

-I'm up to my ears in yens.

-Any particular places you would like to go?

-Hundreds. Paris, Rome, London, Prague, Istanbul, Fez. Have you ever been to Fez?

-I can't say that I have.

-I want to go to Fez.

-I think travelling for a young girl is a very important thing. Your mother never got a chance to travel much.

-I know she talk about that all the time.

-She does?" Richard was surprised. He didn't know his daughter remembered their afternoons in his office. When she was a little girl, she used to take an Atlas and show him where she wanted to go once grow up. They would talk about the place and even make research about it.

"-We've got a deal. When Cath and I graduated from high school, we're going to go back packing through Europe together. You know, do the all hostel thing. I just hope it really happens." Rory answered. There Richard recognize the teenager his daughter had once been.

"-Well we'll just have to make sure that it does." And Richard meant it. He would make sure they get to realize their dreams.

_Hartford airport_

The Powter family, plus Catherine, were anxiously waiting for John. He was due to arrive any minutes now. His plane had been late. Max had thought he was going crazy waiting for his older brother. He had his girlfriend in his arms and was impatiently playing with her hair, slowly relaxing. He hadn't see his older brother in more than a year. There had been bootcamp and then Afganistan. Max had missed him. John was the brother he was the closest. He looked up to him a lot.

"-Hey. Missed me much?" Asked a familiar voice behind them. Yvon was the first to recover.

"-Oh my God! John!" She took her son in her arms. He stiffed in the hug before relaxing. It has been a long time. He was in his fatigues, looking tired. When she let go of him, his father took her place. John sighted in relief. It felt good to be home. He turned toward his little brother and his grilfriend. They both had grew yp a lot during the time apart. They were now young adluts and still in love. He took Max in a tight hug and finished with Cath. Both relaxing in his embrace.

_Indepedance Inn_

The wedding had been beautiful. The brides and the grooms all looked in bliss durind the ceremony. Lorelei had been happy that at least one thing was right during the week end.

She was watching the guests enjoying themselves. Some were dancing, others eating, but all were laughting. Wth a sight she went over to where Rory was sitthing with the guestbook.

"-Hey stranger." She called. They hadn't been able to talk in the morning.

"-Hey." Rory aswered.

"-Do you want something to drink?

-Are you trying to make up?

-No, I'm trying to hydrate you.

-I'm good. Thanks.

-Ok... now I want to clear the air.

-What a surprise." Rory wanted to be anywhere but there.

"-Well, I'll talk and you will listen." Lorelei was trying to stay patient, it was difficult. Rory wasn't helping at all. "Frist I want you to know that I love you. You are my daughter, my baby. And if now I want to know your sister, be a part of her life, things between us won't change. You have to understand that this is a family of three not two. It's time I show it. Cath wasn't selfish, she was trying to find her place. You were an easy child. You practically raised yourself. But Cath... She was different. She needed a mother and I couldn't be that for her at the time. I was still a kid too you know. I let her go so she could be happy. It wasn't my brightest idea. Now you two don't have a relationship. Worse you don't think of each other as sisters. I want that to change. I want us to be a family." Lorelei wanted her daughter to understand where she came from. She putted all her heart in her speech. She wasn't going to abondon but she wanted things to be definite.

"-But why now?

-What do you mean?

-Why now? Why not before when we were younger?

-Because now I'm ready. And it feels right.

-Whath does Cath think?

-Well... she gave me a chance didn't she? I suppose that a start.

-Ok.

-Ok." Lorelei took a deep breath. Somehow she knew she would need to repeat this later. "But what you said to your sister yesterday, that wasn't right. It was just mean and I don't want you to become that kind of person.

-But it was how I felt, feel.

-How? Cath was a kid. My kid. I'm the one that screw up.

-Well. You were fine with me. So why not with her? Why wasn't she happy? I was, am.

-Because she isn't you. She's she you know.

-I guess.

-But could you accept it? Work on it?

-I guess I can try... Work this out." Lorelei felt relief. One daughter down the other the next day. Even if she and Rory still had a lot to discuss and she was sure they would have the same conversation in the future, it was a big step. For the first time since Friday she could breath.


	4. Chapter 4: The Deer-Hunters

CHAP IV: THE DEER-HUNTERS

_Monday morning_

Neither of the Gilmore girls felt good that morning. It was the day they would have their confrontation and none of them was ready.

Rory had gone to school. She had insisted, she couldn't afford to fall even more behind. But once at Chilton she regreted her decision. All he could think about was her sister. The afternoon with her grandfather and the conversation she had had with her mother the day before made her realize what she had done. She had threw her sister out of the house as if she meant nothing. She had wanted to talk with her for weeks and when she had the perfect occasion she didn't took it. To her it was a failure and she didn't take failure well. She knew she would have to really accept Max for her sister to forgive her. She sighted. She had some serious thinking to do and her teacher speaking in front of her wasn't helping at all.

Lorelei had also gone to work. She was stressed and needed something to do or she would exploded. The meeting that evening was important. They had a lot of rocky subjects to broach. She hoped they wouldn't have a repeat of Saturday. Thinking about her youngest made her feel like her mother and she didn't like it. So she tried not to think about her and yet she wanted a role in her daughter life. To her she had failed and she didn't take failure well.

Catherine, on the contrary wasn't at school or at work. She hadn't been able to sleep the night before and had kept Max up as well. Yvon had let them both stay at home with John, knowing the kids would end up skipping anyways. Before she and her husband left, they had made sure that Cat remembered she was family and could stay with them. They had had this conversation more than once with their kids, knowing that the teen was just a bomb waiting to exploded. They were all ok with it. John and Max spent the day confirming it.

"-I'm used to share with you. Don't worry. You had spent that much time here that you already have half of my wardbrode. Had it for years actually." Max had laughed.

_Sookie's kitchen_

They had decided to meet at Sookie as it was the only neutral place they had on hand.

Sookie was Lorelei best friend. But even if she thought that her friend was wrong she never said it. To Cat it was almost as bad. The teenager didn't like the woman much but had agree to meet there. It was near the Powter's house where Max was waiting for her, neutral and most of all a private place, and in a town like Stars Hollow it was always a big plus.

Catherine and Yvon were the first to arrive. The woman had taken the afternoon off to help her future daughter in law. They both knew that the teen would need someone to be there for her and to stop her if she went to far. She was still angry. Things weren't ok and for once she wasn't going to pretend the contrary. She knew her mother would want her back at the crap shack but to her home meant the the Powter's house. Somehow it has always been but Saturday's events had made things clearer. Just like Max and her had always been a couple. Since the day they met you could tell it but it was their first kiss on her fourteen birthday that had made things official. Marc and Yvon had offered her a place to stay, offered her a home. She remembered John telling her he loved to live with his little brother and sister. James, Anthony and Derek (his others brothers) had called to tell her she could take their rooms if she grew tired of Max.

Catherine thought she could still give her mother a chance and try with Rory but on her own terms and she would not go back to the crap shack. She had a right to feel hurt and not confindent.

Lorelei had been the last to get there. She was late. She thought it would be a great idea to bring coffe for everyone. Forgetting that one of her daughter didn't like it. Before she arrived things had been tensed between the sisters. Rory had tried to apalogized but was confused on her reasons so Catherine had refused. She wanted a real apology. One with a meaning not one because it was the right thing to do or because she was asked to make one.

The conversation had been rocky? Lorelei had begun it stating that the outcome was to Cat to come home in peace.

"-I thought that the objective was for us to be able to live in the same town without to much drama." had aswered Cat.

"-Well if you had accepted my apology, it would be done and I could go back to study." had stated Rory.

"-Well if you knew why or had been honnest it would have been accepted.

-Girls! Stop it! It won't get us anywhere." had intervened Yvon.

In the end, Yvon had talked to Lorelei. Catherine was welcome at their home as she always had been and the teens were safe. Cat mocked saying that she was on the pill. You couldn't be a part of this family and not know the danger of sex. She had reassured her mother too: Max and her hadn't rushed into anything they weren't ready for. She had made reaseard and had asked Yvon for protection.

Rory had been a nice shade of red during that part of the conversation. Why it always came back to sex, Cat would never know but wathcing Rory being so unconfortable was worth it.

Finaly it had been decided that Cat would stay with the Powter and that the Gilmore would spent one afternoon a week together. They had agree on Saturday. They would meet in Hartford as it was neutral and far from the prying eyes of the neighboors.

Neither of them could think of the last thing they did together.

_A street in Stars Hollow_

Rory and Lorelei were walking down the street to Doose's market. The teen needed some new school supplies. The mother had tagged along, hopping to talk to her daughter. It was Wednesday and the crap shack had been haunted by Catherine's ghost. She could feel her presence everywhere. She never knew that Cat was that important until she wasn't there anymore. She wanted to be certain that Rory was alright.

While she was thinking on how to approach the topic, she teased her kid. Aaah the benefit of being a mother. At the end Rory had gone back to study and Lorelei to wonder, Cat still a ghost of the crap shack.

_Rory's room_

Rory was studying or at least trying to. All she could think about was her sister. She never thought it would be the case but she missed her. She could feel her presence everywhere in the house. She never knew Cat held that big of a role in her life until she was gone. She knew that if she really wanted she could go and talk to her, she lived 10 minutes away. But she was to proud to go over there and apologize. In two days she had time to think (the two sleepless night helped a lot). She now knew she had been wrong.

She would talk to her sister Saturday. They had agreed to meet at Cat's dance school at 2PM as her sister would be done with her classes by then.

_Hartford school of art_

Cat was teaching ballet, it was her passion and she was so proud to be able to transmit. Making it others people passion was a dream come true. While dancing she had always felt so free that it was intoxicating.

The little girls she taught that night adored her, they were always there early to watch her dance lesson and would try to copy the mooves they had seen her learning. It always made her laugh.

Since Monday Max and her had been able to rearange his room to fit them both. It wasn't big and while it was enough when she wwas just staying over, it was to small for the both of them to live in. They were feeling a bit cramped. Now it was their room. Cat had been afraid Max would feel rejected but he had been ok with it. Like they often did, they had talked the night before. They used to called each other in the middle of the night to talk about what was bothering them. Just like Marc and Yvon liked to do some stars watching, they liked the wolrd to be dark and silent around them. Cat had woken Max up around 2 AM, she had the feeling she was invading his life and that he was the only one making efforts in their relationship lately, she felt like crap because she wasn't the girl she normaly was. She felt too dependant.

"Maybe you're more dependant right now, but this is also a part of our relationship. Cat we have been together for almost two years and friends for more than 10. I know how you work, you hate having to rely on something or someone. But I'm there for that too, not just for the fun. Just like I know you would be there to cheer me up if I'm feeling down. I love you and as I already told you I don't know how many times, I like to share. I'm used to it since the first time we met. I still say it was my red pencil by the way. Joke apart, I like, love, having you there with me. Yeah we could do with more room, I know you left half your stuffs in suitcases under the bed. I promise I'll tell you if something is bothering me. Like I always have. You have to do the same, just like you always had. This change nothing." She had promise, feeling a lot more better. She really had the best boyfriend. They had stayed awake the rest of the night laughing with each other, trading gossip or reading. It was a relief to see that some things never changed.

She tried not think about it as she knew leaving the crap shack was the best for her. She had felt more welcome and at home with the Powter in two days than in all her life with the Gilmore. Marc and Yvon had refused she paid for anything. They were responsible for her now and would take care of everything. She needed her money to go to college. She still didn't knew what to do with her mother and sister. She would have to wait Saturday before making any decisions. Once her class was done she talked a bit with some parents but quickly saw her boyfriend. She couldn't help the smile that illuminated her face. She was so happy to see him.

"-What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, jumping into arms.

"-The coach had to stop training early and I don't work tonight so I thought I would come and surprise you. How do you feel about the fair?

-The one in Bloomsburry?

-Yeah.

-Totally awesome! I was going to propose it Sunday. It sounds fun.

-I know. I heard there is a house of horrors that would make you cry!

-So you could do the thing where you try and confort me? In your dreams mister! I laugh at fear. You're the one whose going to pee in his pants, big chicken!"

They continue to tease each other until they were at the fair where they met some friends. It was good to be back to normal.

_The Autumn festival _

Sarah was with Ben, her boyfriend. Two weeks ago they had started dating. It has been at a party at Jack's house. He was on the basketball team with Ben and Max. They had been flirting for some time and had kissed for the first time that night.

She was Cat's bestfriend and now that she was going out with Max's friend, she had been able to see their relationship from a new light. She had always knew that their relation was something special, but it did not prevent her to worry. They were so young when they had got together. They had been each other first everything and now they were living together. Ok it was with Max's parents but it was still a big step. She had feared that it would cause an estrengement between them. Her bestfriend had had a hard time lately and wasn't her normal self. But as she was watching them that night she knew that they would be alright. It had made them stronger. Cat was one of the strongest person she knew. She had token her mother slovenliness for years before snapping. She should have known that her friend wouldn't had let her family problems going in the middle of her future, her dreams or her relationship. She knew right then that they were in for the long run.

She also knew that Ben wasn't the man of her life. While she wanted what Catherine had she couldn't stop living until she met the guy. She had a life to live and she was going to make the better of it! Right now she was happy and that was all that mattered.

Ben was with Sarah at the festival. She was a great girl and while he wasn't in love with her, he loved spending time with her. He knew that not everybody could have what Max and Cat had. That relationship had more than 10 years in the making. Until he met that girl, the one who would made him want to spend the rest of his life with her, he would live his life.

He knew Max had been worried about Cat lately. A lot had been going on and the girl had felt a bit off. But to Ben, it was normal, everybody had the right to feel a bit down from time to time. He knew the dancer well, her being his best mate's girlfriend, and he liked her a lot. It has been hard seeing her sad the last few days. That night he was happy to see that Max's magic had finally been working. Catherin was back. He laughed when they couldn't seem able to keep their hands off of each other or when they were stealing kisses at some booth, a big pink teddy bear in the girl's arms. He smirked when he saw Rose, one of their friend, had token pictures.

They spent a nice evening together, it was great to be with your friends and forget about everything else, like a big exam on the next day. They would all be up until late that night to prepare for it.

_Chilton _

Mr Medina, the English litterature teacher, was handing back tests while speaking.

"-Decent effort by most. Good effort by some, excepptional effort by two. Take these home, learn from your mistakes. Look at the large red circles around various parts of your paper as friendly reminder that to err is human. And that, here at Chilton, we try to beat that humanity right outta ya! Ok, next up. The test, the dreaded test. Shakespear! The man we've been droning on about for the last three weeks, finally comes back to hount us on Friday. This is a big one my friends, multiple choices with an essay section that will count for 20% of your grade for this semester. And don't be fooled by my kind face and charming personality. This test will be hard, and they will be no makeups. Refer to study materials that I gave you at the beginning of the month and those extensive notes I know you've been taking."

As the lesson ended, Rory realize she didn't even heard the rest of her teacher speech. She felt empty inside. She had got a "D" on her test. Her first one ever. She didn't know what to make of it. Chilton was hard and she was so behind that she didn't know how to fix it. She vaguely heard Paris, Madeline and Louise, three girls of her class, mocking her. She already knew that they had had better grades than her. How did they achieve that? She felt horrible. She would have to makeup for it on the Friday's test. She had the reading part down at least.

She knew that if she wanted to have the study part down she would need to talk to her sister soon. She was just too disctract to continue like this. It was Wednesday, she had to days to prepare for her test and find Catherine.

_Independance Inn_

Lorelei was riffling through mail. She waiting for a magazine. One that would give a review of the Inn's restaurant. It has been a few weeks and she still didn't receive it. She was getting anxious.

Finally she had it! She directly went for the kitchen. Sookie was cooking a risotto for lunch.

"-Oh my God! Sookie! Sookie!

-Oh just a minute.

-I've got it!" answered Lorelei.

"-The review?" exclaimed Sookie. She couldn't believed it. They had wait for a long time.

"-It's here.

-Oh! Where is it?

-I'm looking.

-Soo?

-Ok, here we go. _The words divine, delectable and delirious don't begin to describe the delicious experience of dining at the Independance Inn." _read Lorelei. "Oh I'm smelling rave!

-Really?

-_Only chef Sookie St. James can make a simple salade of hot house tomatoes and assorted fresh herbs seem like a religious experience. Her lobster bisque is worth every sinful cream filled rich sip._

-See I don't use that much cream. I just use a very concentrated lobster stock and it really makes it...

-Sookie he's not here.

-Ok, go on.

-_The entrees are as heavenly as the starters. Though the much loaded risotto was perfectly fine, it was the simple handkerchief pasta with brown sage in a butter sauce that sent me through the roof. _Sookie! This is unbelievable! I'm going to havee this framed for the dining room.

-Oh, yeah. That'd be swell. Can I see that again?

-Yeah. So we should celebrate huh? Girls on the town?

-You know, I should really get started on this shopping list.

-What is going on here? We are young and fiery women. Shopping lists? Where's to hell with it all? Where's throwing caution to the wind? Where's, Oh shoot, the linen delivery."

Lorelei quickly left the kitchen. Between Catherine, Rory and the review she had been very distracted.

Sookie sighted. Her friend had had a lot on her mind lately. And while she knew it has had a long time coming and that it was everybody's and nobody's fault, she couldn't help but feeling resentful toward Catherine.

_The crap shack_

Rory was studying in the kitchen. She had tried to find her sister when back from school, but hadn't found her. So she had retrieved to the crap shack for the night.

She had been able to get some work done before her mother was back from work. She was amazed to see that once she had made a decision about her sister she was able to concentrated on Shakespear. What a relief!

_Kim's antique_

Rory and Lane had a "study date" it was the only way they had found to be able to see each other. To Rory it was a joy to be with her bestfriend. She needed someone to talk to and Lane had always been a sensational listener.

So once they were satisfided with their work they began to talk. Lane patiently listen to her friand rant. She knew Rory wasn't great at showing her emotions so she didn't iterrupt her. Whe she was done, the Kim had some stuffs to say. She couldn't let her bestfriend become a bitter and angry girl. She couldn't let Rory become the grandmother she had described.

So she let her know. It hasn't been a pleasant conversation. But it needed to be done. Somehow, she didn't see Lorelei telling her perfect daughter that she was wrong. Well she would but only if Rory told her beforehand that she had been faulty or if she was very angry. Rory needed someone to confirm what she already knew.

Contrary to what everybody could think, Lane though Cat had done well. She hasn't been in a great place. It was easy to forget that Lorelei had had two girls when you listen to talk or when you see her with Rory even when Catherine was there. She hoped that Max and her would still be perfect together, living together was a big deal. When she saw them that night, the Powter lived across the road, she was glad to notice she didn't have to worry.

_Rory's room_

Rory was back in her room, still working on Shakespear's life. She had renounced to find her sister before her test. Lane had asked her if she wanted to aologize so badly because it was the right thing to do, because she though it or because she though it woud help her concentrated on her exam. Rory hadn't know how to answer. So she decided to wait until after her test to make it. She wanted it to be the thruthfulest.

She also though about Dean, the new kid in Stars Hollow. She remembered him well and he had asked Lane about her. This was a first. Nobody had never asked about her and she didn't know what to do with guys asking about her. _Well I should go back to study. First the test, the rest later, _she though.

Lorelei entered her room a while later.

"-Oh. Hello bookworm.

-Finaly. Where were you?

-Well, um, actually, I was in Hartford.

-Why?

-Well I was there for the...

-Parent/teacher meeting. Oh, my God, I forgot.

-It went very well. I was extremly charming. I won the whole crowd over. They made me queen.

-So I guess you talk to Mr. Medina." Rory knew her mother knew she had a 'D'.

"-Mm-Mm. Why did you let me whine about ice cream and shoe sales when you had something major going on?

-I know." But Rory didn't know. Her test was important, yes. But so was Cat. She was starting to realize that. She felt guilty she hadn't before. She didn't understand how her mother could think of something else.

"-I hate when I am an idiot and don't even know it. I like to be aware of my diocy, to really reveal in it, take pictures. I feel we miss a prime Christmass card opportunity.

-I'm sorry.

-You should have told me.

-I couldn't tell you.

-You couldn't tell me. You tell me everything." _Not everything,_ thought Rory.

"-It was too humiliating.

-Oh, honney, you once told me you loved "save by the bell". What could be more humiliating than that?

-I couldn't form the words. I couldn't even say it. I couldn't even comprehend it. It was... a 'D'. I got a 'D', I've never gotten a 'D', ever.

-I know.

-I can't do this.

-Listen a 'D' is bad, ok. All this talk about 'I suck' ans 'I can't do this' and self pity, that's worse. That's not you. You didn't feel sorry for yourself when it took you three months to learn how to ride a bike, and you won't now.

-Four months.

-What?

-It took me 4 months.

-Alright, forget about the bike. Listen a 'D' is one grade. It's not the end of the world. You'll catch up, you'll do better. You are of hardy stubborn stock, my dear. If there is one thing I gave you, it's my stubborness. You can do this Rory, and I will help you. Put that 'D' behind you. Now what's next?"

Rory and Lorelei spent the rest of the night working on Shakespear. Around midnight, they went to sleep. Both feeling that Rory was ready.

_Chilton_

"-Rory, what happened?" asked Lorelei. She was running to her daughter. She was working when Chilton had called to come pick up Rory.

"-I got hit by a deer.

-You got what?

-And then I was late and they wouldn't let me take the test so I...

-Oh no, you're kidding me?

-Mom...

-No it's ok. Just sit right here, I'll handle this."

_Lorelei's car_

Lorelei and Rory were driving home. They were talking about Chilton and Harvard. The mother in Lorelei wanted her daughter to be happy and she had the feeling her school didn't make her. But Rory had wanted to continue. She knew she could catch up and she would. She was sure everything would be ok.

Once they were home, The teen persuaded her mother to go back to work. She wanted to have some alone time. She had her day all planned in her head. First a long and relaxing hot shower, then change into confortable clothes, read and study a little and finally she would talk to Cat.

On the way home she saw that it was a home game that night, her sister would be at Stars Hollow High until late. She thought she could even go and watch the game. Catherine was more important than her grandparents. She asked her mother to excuse herself from Friday's night dinner.

_The crap shack_

Lorelei was leaving for Hartford when she saw they had a message. She sat on the couch listening to the machine recorder.

"Hi this a message for Rory. It's Max Medina calling. I just wanted to say that I talked to Headmaster Charleston or 'il duce' as he's more affectionately known at the Gilmore household, and he's agreed to let you do some extra credit work to help make up for the missed test today. Now I'm not sure what the extra credit work is yet, but it will probably be time consuming and exremely painful. It will however get you back up where you righfully belong Rory, don't loose your heart. Make this work. And if your mother's listening, Lorelei it was a pleasure encountering you. I hope it happens again. Anyway, see you in class. Bye."

Rory had sat beside her mother during the message. She was so grateful of Mr. Medina. He was giving her a chance. A real one. It was all she had asked. She would not disapoint him.

_Stars Hollow High_

Rory had went to the game. She hadn't understood it one bit but had been happy to see her sister so alive. She seemed so passionate and joyfull that it had made her smile. Cheerleading was really her thing. She had some fun eying the players and understood that she didn't need to know the rules or even comprehend it to enjoy it.

Stars Hollow won the game, she laughed when she watch Catherine jumping into Max arms to kiss him senseless. Her twin had no shame. She vaguely heard the coach teasing them: no wonder they had won with this kind of motivation.

Cat and her friends were leaving the school. The game had been great, now they were going to celebrate it at Jack's place, like always. His parents were never there during the weekends.

They were laughing at Max and Ben antiques when Catherine saw Rory on the parking lots. What was she doing there? It was Friday night and a basketball game. She told Sarah she would be back.

"-Hey.' greeted Rory.

"-Hey." answered Cat. She didn't know what to say. She tought she had until the next day to prepare.

"-Nice game.

-You watched it?

-I didn't understand anything. But yeah.

-Well... the players are cute, he.

-Totally." laughed Rory. Catherine didn't seem angry anymore. It was a relief.

"-Why are you there?

-I wanted to apologize. For real this time." she added before Cat could say anything.

"-What are you apologizing for?

-Well... I shouldn't had said that you were selfish. You weren't. Aren't. I thought a lot since last week and even more since Monday. I talked to Lane. I wanted an outsider view on what I already knew but didn't want to believe. Mom and I... we were wrong. We pushed you away, forget about you and then got angry because you weren't just like us. It was mom and I, her mini-me. I think she would have wanted you to be one as well. But you weren't. You needed a mother not a friend. She should have grown up and learn to be one, but she didn't. She forgot about you and I did the same. I thought it was your fault, that you were the one who has abondoned us for Max and his family. For that I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for my last try. It was insulting to you. I see that now.

-I guess... Rory?

-Yes?

-Thank you. I know it must has been hard for you.

-It has been yes. But it also made me realize that I am my own person too and that I should try to be me. I should learn to decide for myself, be a bit more independent. I talk to Lane and, well, I realize that I couldn't make a decision for myself if it could save my life. Mom has so much power...

-What she thinks is important to you." Cat was glad to see her sister trying to take her independence but didn't want it to be a problem between her and Lorelei. Truthfully she had always been a bit jealous of their relationship.

"-I know and it always would be. But I think it's time that I learn what I want and what's good for me.

-If you say so." They were silent for a moment. Both thinking about the lasts events. Catherine's friends were waiting for her near the entrance of the school. Still laughing.

"-So... Is my apology accepted?

-Yes." Both twins felt relief and smile. Rory left for home soon after. They would have all the time to talk the next day.

While Cat went back to her friends she was happy to realize she had been truthfull. She really had forgive her sister. They were differents, yes. But that didn't mean they couldn't be sisters. She was beaming when she reached Max.

"-Everything ok?" he murmured.

-Everything's perfect." she answered before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5: Cinnamon's wake

CHAP V: CINNAMON'S WAKE

_Friday night dinner_

Emily, Lorelei and Rory were in the dining room. It was the, now, usual Friday night dinner. Richard was away on a buisiness trip.

The women were having a conversation about their family. Apparently, one of their aunt had died during the week. Only Emily knew who she was. Rory listened with one hear. She was so excited about the next day. It has been a few weeks since the inauguration of the "Saturday-is-the-Gilmore-girls-day" and things were wonderful between the twins. It was the first time she felt she had a sister. They had went for coffee together during the week and had talked a lot. It was great to have someone who would be there for you. Who wouldn't judge. Someone who's family. Rory had Lane, her bestfriend since kindergarten, but it wasn't the same. Her relationship with Catherine was particular. Plus Catherine was easier to talk to than her friend sometimes. She had more life experience.

For example, the chiltonite had prefered to ask her sister about school. She needed help. And her twin had been great. She had really helped her and didn't judge or mock her in any way. She had given her some advices about organization. They had made a study planning that had been a life saver. Catherine had also teach her how to relativized. The overachiever that was Rory wanted everything to be perfectly done. No, Cat had explained to her that the priority was for her to understand and follow her class. If she needed more informations she could always check the book later. And if she had a test, she would study the materials then. But she had to be able to follow at school or her workload would really become too much. Rory had finaly understood how Cat could do that much outside of school.

They had also talked about Max. Ther older explaining that she wasn't used to boys in her home. It had made her uncomfortable. Yvon had been right. To ease her akwardness Catherine had proposed some activities, just the three of them. For all apparences it had been working. The couple had discovered a shy teen with good humour and a really gentle personnalty. You just had to let her expressed herself. Rory had learned that her sister and her boyfriend were always full of energy and ready to crazyness. To her it was a shame Lorelei couldn't see it. She would love that about her kid. They had gone karting and to adventure park. Rory had had a blast. She didn't think it could be that fun. The following week Rory would go bowling with them. Cat had extended the invitation from their friends. She could not wait.

The chiltonite was also happy to have finally caught up with her homework. She was back to normal and she felt proud of it. It had been hard. She was so grateful of Cat and Mr. Medina. The chance her teacher had gave her had been all she had needed to boost her motivations. Headmaster Charleston had called her that day. He was glad to see her at her full potential. She just had to keep it up now.

_Max's car._

The basketball game had been great. They had played outside and had won. Stars Hollow High's team seem to be in a good form that day.

Cat and Max were on the way home. They had took his car to be home quicker after the game. For the first time in weeks they would be alone in the house. Marc and Yvon were in D.C. to see two of their children. Anthony was a journalist for the Washington Post and Derek studied medecine at the George Washington University. John had tagged along, missing his brothers. He was also hopping to see some friends stationed there.

They wanted to enjoy their empty house during the weekend. Everything was calm at the moment. Cat and Rory had workend things out, Max had to admit that his future sister-in-law was great once you knew her. But for now they wanted nothing but be together. Even if they lived in the same house they missed each other. It was hard to have intimacy when you lived with your parents and brother. Without forgeting all the drama that had been going on.

The teens were chatting animatly in the car. Both were very excited aboutt their weekend. Finaly they were home.

_The crap-shack_

That week the Gilmore would have their get together at Chilton? Indeed it was Chilton bake sale that day.

Lorelei and Rory would go around midday and Cat would join them after her dance lesson. Rory was eager to show her twin the school. The only problem was that they had no cakes and it was kind of an obligation. Lorelei was very confident that the cakes would be ready but to her daughter dismay she wasn't baking. The school was expecting those stuffs to be home-made!

Once in their car they saw Babett and Morey pulling a wagon. Their cat, Cinnamon, inside. It had a covering like a baby carriage. The cat was very ill and like a kid to them. It was sad to see them so ried.

As they passed the bus stop the youngest was reminded of the day before.

_She was calmy reading her book when she heard someone behind her. _

"_-Hey." She had jumped, her heart making bond inside her chest. It was Dean. She had glared but felt happy. He was making moove. _

"_-Aaaah! Morning!_

_-Good book?" he had asked. Good beginning she had thought. Her and Cat had talked about him during one of their coffee date. Her twin had been very excited about the prospect. Th advice: be yourself. _

"_-I don't know yet." She had transpired shyness. _Be yourself _easier said than done. _

"_-I saw you standing in line so I thought I'd say hello. Hello? _

_-Hello." She had smile. He was so cute. _

"_-Oh hey, huh, thanks for helping me get the job at the store. I mean it's not a career or anything but it got me solvent. _

_-Solvent's good. _

_-Yeah, huh, are you ays this serious? _

_-No." She was shy again. _

"_-So, huh, how long does it take you to get to school? _

_-Um... forty minutes if the driver's focused but longer if he's trying to win something on the radio. He! This bus is going to Hartford! _

_-Yeah I know. _

_-But you go to school here. You have to get off the bus!" Turning to the driver she had called: "Hey he had to get off the bus!_

_-Wait, you are forgetting something..." the bus stopped "... Busses make stops. Good-bye Lorelei Gilmore."_

_She had been in a dreamy state until school. The first thing she did was to call her sister. Cat had been happy and had teased her senseless. _Are you always this serious Rory?

_Chilton_

The mysterious baker of Lorelei had been her bestfriend, Sookie. Rory should have known better. Her mother couldn't cook to save her life.

"-Ok se we've got our Franch fantasies, American treats and our Italian taste sensations. Well what do you think?" Rant Sookie as she prepared their table for the bake sale. They still had a few minutes before the opening.

"-Amazing." Answered Rory in awed.

"-Incredible." Answered Lorelei in the same state that her daughter.

"-It's good isn't it? Well final touch." Sookie prepared to light a swan shaped dessert on fire.

"-Oh can I do that?" Asked Rory.

"-Whaaa, honey, this is a more delicate procedure than you might think ok?

-Ok." She was disapointed. She really wanted to particippate in the preparation.

"-It takes an expert hand." the cook added.

Mr. Medina walked to their table.

"-Mmmm. Very Henry the eight.

-Well we're not into subtle." answered Lorelei, flirting just a bit. The door was open.

"-Good to see you Lorelei.

-Good to see you Mr. Medina.

-Max." Stated Mr. Medina. Also flirting.

"-Mr. Medina." denied the Independance Inn's manager. "Meet Sookie the chef of the inn. Sookie, Mr. Medina.

-What's your name again?" asked the bubbly chef.

"-Mr. Medina." answered Lorelei.

"-I know you've said it like a zillion time." to Mr. Medina :"Hello.

-Hello. Lorelei could I borrow you for a second?

-Oh, yeah, sure."tTo Sookie :"Oh! Hey! I'll be right back."

They walked away from the table. They were talking behind a foutain, trying to be discreet, never noticing Rory double a few meters from there.

Catherine had arrived and the first thing she saw was her mother flirting with some guy. Now she didn't care with who her mother was going out with but he seemed to be one of her sister's teacher. Rory had described all of them during one of their talk. She decided to ignore it and look for her sister.

"-Did you see mom?" asked Rory once she found her.

"-Yeah. She's with some guy over there.

-Yeah. Mr. Medina.

-Are they flirting?

-Yeah." It seemed to bother Rory.

"-Are you ok with it?

-Well would you be if he was one of your teacher?

-No but I would already be screaming by now.

-Well... they aren't doing anything yet.

-If you say so." Cat didn't want to continue this conversation that wasn't going anywhere. It was Rory decision. "So... any news on the Dean front?" she asked instead.

"-Shhhhht!" Cried the older twin. She took her sister arm and went away. "Mom doesn't know anything and Sookie can't keep a secret to save her life. I want to see if it will go anywhere before telling mom. Or anybody else for that matters.

-Finally! You are a normal teen! You're keeping secret from your mother. Oh Rory! I'm so proud of you." Teased Cat, grinning like a mad woman. Rory glared at her sister, not wanting her to see she found it funny. She never knew Catherine could be so fun, never a dull moment with her.

Lorelei and Max were still flirting. He was trying to take her on a date. In the end she agreed to a "coffe-test-date". She gave her the adress of a shop she liked to go when in Hartford. They smiled at each others, happy of the new development. They chatted a bit more.

"-Whose the girl with Rory?" Asked suddently Max. He had been wondering for a few minutes before plucking up courrage.

"-Who?... Oh that's Catherine. Her twin.

-I didn't know you had another daughter. She doesn't go to Chilton.

-Well no... I guess it never came up. She didn't wanted to go here.

-Why?

-She was happy at Stars Hollow High. She's not into school as much as Rory.

-Very few people are into school like Rory.

-Yes... that's true." _Truthfully_, though Lorelei, _I didn't even asked if she wanted to go._ It made her sad to realize that. She said goodbye to the teacher and went back to her daughters and best friend. If things were better between the twin, they were even worse between Cat and her. She couldn't help but feel resentful. She sighted. What happened? They had already been some peace the first Saturday they spent together. It had been two or three weeks ago. Lorelei had gone, acting as if nothing ever happened. Not realizing she had acted like before Cat left the house.

The rest of the day was spent saling cakes. Rory and Lorelei went home with the jeep and Cat took her bike. She prefered it to a car, she had tried Max's car but didn't like it. Something about less freedom and not feeling the speed enough. She was very fast and furious when she wanted to be. John had taught her well. Maw liked riding a bike too but wasn't as crazy about it as his girlfriend.

That night Rory went to the Powter's house to study. All the teens had a test the following week and Cat thought it a great idea to prepare together.

_The Powter's living room_

The couple was dressing the table while waiting for Rory. Cat had made lasagna. Yvon had showed her how to make some mean one.

Their books were ready. They had a big math test on Monday and neither were good at it. It was one of the rare class they needed to study for.

"-So... what do you want to do tomorrow?" Asked Catherine.

"-Garanted we have finished tonight? It's kind of a big test on Monday.

-With Rory here? You're kidding right? Of course we will be done tonight. No distractions or dirty breaks accepted!" Laughed the young adult.

"-Right." laughed Max. Still he was a bit disapointed. He loved their dirty breaks.

"-Don't worry... you'll get a reward if you're nice." flirted Cat.

"-Can't wait..." he flirted back. "So tomorrow... I don't know. What do you want to do?" H said, changing the subject. He wouldn't begin something he won't be able to finish.

"-What do you think about a motocycle ride? It could be fun. We won't be able to do one in quite some time.

-Something like a last hourrah?

-Yeah. Something like that.

-Alright. Let's do this." ha exclaimed.

Rory arrived a few minutes later. They ate and study for most of the evening.

The twins were talking by the door waiting for Lorelei to pick up Rory. Stars Hollow was a calm town but it was around midnight and you never were too prudent. Plus they didn't live near.

"-I didn't know you could cook like this! That lasagna was just amazing." Exclaimed Rory.

"-Thank you. Yvon taught me. I was alwayd in the kitchen when she was cooking so one day she decided I could as well learn how to do it myself. I'm not that good but I can make some killing pasta.

-Well you should patent it. Good night!" Exclaimed Rory when she saw Lorelei's car.

-Thanks you too." Max joined them in the hallway. He was happy for Cat. He knew how important siblings could be. Even if Cat was an honorably member of the Powter family, having her biological sister was different. Rory was special to Catherine.

_Hartford_

On Monday night, Lorelei entered her favourite coffe shop in Hartford. Just like she said Max she would.

She was very pensive that day. She didn't know what to think about her daughters dinner on Saturday. She knew it was the objective of their get together. But now that it was Rory and Cat that had totally hit it off and not her and Cat, she was jaleous. She couldn't help it. She felt as if she had lost her daughters. First Cat and now Rory would follow. _God it made her sound like her mother!_

"-Lorelei?" someone called behind her.

"-Max! Hi." She smiled. She needed something good in her life. Something her kids didn't have. She made a point of not thinking about Max Powter.

"-Small wolrd, he?" He asked. Good way to begin a non-date, she thought.

"-Absolutely. What are you drinking?". If he asnwered correctly at her question, it would defintly be a pre-date.

"-Coffee?

-Plain coffee?

-I wanted cream but that prompted a very elaborate foam conversation. And the look of disapproval I got when I said I didn't want foam, just cream, riveled the one I got from my father when I told him I wanted to be a teacher.

-Wow, so it's been a though outing for you, huh?

-Well it's getting better.

-What can I get you?" interrupted the waitress.

"-Coffee, please." answered Lorelei.

"-So here we are..." stated Max. He had feel the change in his companion attitude.

"-Here we most certainly are." she added.

"-Running into each other.

-Away from the school.

-And it's unique structures.

-These things do happen.

-Fate can be funny." apparently Mr. Medina liked nonsensical conversation too.

"-Should we cut the cute and get right to it?" She asked.

"-I think we should date.

-Why?

-Because we both want to.

-Well I want to be in th Bangles but that doesn't mean I quit my job and get a guitar and ruin my life to be one, does it?

-The Bangles broke up.

-Yeah. That's not the point?

-Well it's got to be part of the point if there's no band anymore.

-I repeat my question: why should we date?" God. The man was as good as her to elude a question. It was infuriating.

"-Because we're clearly attractedd to each other." he finaly answered.

"-I'm atracted to pie. Doesn't mean I feel the need to date pie.

-Ok. Then because we are...

-Yes?

-Of similar heights.

-Wow! Round one and already tapped.

-Look, I know you are concerned about the apparance of us dating.

-Yes I am.

-Well I can tell you that I am the soul of discretion when it comes to delicate relationships.

-Date a lot of Chilton moms, huh?

-No, I meant any relationships. Work, family...

-Oh. So you have things to hide in every aspects of your life. Very interesting. Do you like rap music?

-Yeah.

-Me too. Italian food?

-Yeah.

-Me too. You just tell me what I want to hear?" asked Lorelei.

"-Yeah." Answered Mr. Medina. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't coincide with how I really feel.

-Yeah but if you're telling me what you feel I want to hear then I'm not really getting to know you.

-And if I know what you want to hear that shows a level of understanding on my part that far exceeds your understanding of me.

-Huh." Lorelei didn't know what to say anymore. That was a first.

"-Wow? Round one and already tapped." Smiled Mr. Medina. Lorelei decided to take the matter in her hands and finally explained herself to her date. He looked like a nice man who would, at least, try to understand.

"-Rory... she is my life, my pal, my everything. And I would never, ever, do anything that would hurt her." Max felt something was wrong. Never once, she had mention Catherine, her other daughter. He didn't know how to broach the subject. Not when it wasn't even their first date and he didn't know her that well. The nagging feeling he already felt the other day, at the Chilton bake sale, was put aside. Lorelei looked like a very nice woman. Not one who would hurt her children. He decided to reply carrefully.

"-I understand. But Rory's not a child anymore."

They continues to debate until the Gilmore finally said yes to a date. Max Medina didn't know why he pushed that much. Usually he wasn't the desparate kind of person.

_Stars Hollow High_

Max was waiting for his gilfriend outside of school. They had had their math test last hour and he had finished first. He still had some time before he was due to his basketball practice. He sighted letting the sun caress his face. He loved the weather of an usual October in Connecticut. You stilll had the sun but not the overwelming warm that went with Summer.

"-Hey." he heard behind him. He turned to face the new guy. He thought his name was Dean but wasn't sure. He had heard Cat and Rory talked about him a few times.

"-Yeah?" asked Max. He didn't want to be rude but Cat was out of school too by now and he would like to spend some time with her before 10PM that night. Damn her dance lessons.

"-Hum... I don't know if you heard, but I'm Dean. We're in English together.

-Cool... and?

-Well... I know that you're on the Basketball team. I saw you play the other day and you're really good by the way. Anyway that wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about. Hum... Is there any spot on the team?" _Definitly, it was way cuter when it was Cat that ranted_, thought Max.

"-Okay. What do you really want to talk to me about? Because I know you know about the try out. You went and weren't taken. You can play but not on the official team. So now tell me. Be fast and don't lie. I have other things to do. And I hate when people lie." _Really weird guy_, he thought. _What Rory could find in him was beyond him. _

"-Your girlfriend is Catherine Gilmore, right? Her sister is Rory Gilmore right?

-Yeah..." _weirder and weirder..._

"-Well, do you have any tips about Rory? What can I do to make her see me? You know at least have a chance.

-I don't know. Talk to the girl." _Rory was interested, he just had to ask her on a date._

Dean did a small smile and left. He didn't understand. Rory looked like a kind girl... was her sister that different? How could she go out with a guy like Max Powter? He watched as Max went to his girl, kissed her and lead her to the practice pitch. Chearleading and basketball practices were at the same time. One day it would be Rory and him. He would show to Max Powter that you didn't need to be a jock to have a Gilmore girl. He was sure that Rory and Cat would agree with him.

_Luke's coffee_

Lorelei and Sookie were drinking their coffee, debating animatly about the former love life. Sookie thought her friend should go on the date. Maybe her having a lover would losened her jalousy toward her youngest. Sookie wasn't stupid enough to not even see it. It was so obvious. She didn't understand it. But as usual she didn't say anything.

"-MOM! MOM!" called Rory as she rushed into the dinner. "You better come.

-Honey what's wrong?" asked Lorelei worridly.

"-It's Cinnamon."

_Morey and Babeth's house_

When the Gilmore girls arrived at their neighboors the cat was dead and the vet was talking to his owners.

While her mom went to Babeth, Rory sat beside Morey. She knew he loved Cinnamon.

"-Is there anything I can do for you Morey?

-This is life Rory, it breaks your heart." She patted his arm.

In less time than it takes to say it, all town had heard and a wake was organized. Even after 16 years this town still amazed Rory.

A while later Rory opened the door to Dean, his arms full of drinks.

"-Oh, hi, wow... I wasn't expecting you." He said, surprised.

"-Or me you. I mean you, me. I mean, come in."

Dean took the drinks into the other room as Lorelei passed by.

"-Do you know him?

-No.

-No?

-Well. He goes to my old school so I see him there sometimes. But I go to Chilton now.

-Thanks for the... What is she doing here?

-Who?" Asked Rory, surprised by her mother. She seemed upset.

"-Catherine. What is she doing here?" Rory turned her head and watch her sister and Max going to Babeth and Morey. She knew her twin still saw the eldery couple sometime. They ate pie at Weston with Miss Patty.

"-Oh. Huh... Miss Patty, Babeth and her are friends I think. I know they ate pie once a month at Weston. Had been for years."

Lorelei wanted to scream. Did she always had to be less than her daughter? She had never ate pie with Babeth and Patty. Catherine seemed to have a relationship with erveryone in this town and not suffer from the gravepine. It upseted her to no end. She left Rory there and went to find a drink.

After some time, Cat and Max went to find Rory oustide. She was stars watching. She had always liked Cinnamon and was sad she died. She sighted and relax beside her sister. She got up when she sensed her sisted tensed.

"-What?" she asked.

"-Isn't it Mr. Medina?" asked Catherine.

"-Mr. Medina? One of your teacher Rory?" Max had a bad feeling.

"-Yes. What is he doing here?" she went inside to find her mother.

"-Mom! Mr. Medina is outside. Am I in trouble? What do I do?

-Oh no! Tonight is Thursday!

-What's going on?

-Let me tell you in a minute.

-Tell me now!" exiged Rory. She had a bad feeling.

"-Max is here...

-Max?

-Max is here to pick me up.

-Pick you up for... oh!

-I'm gonna talk to her real quick and I'm gonna be right back."

Under the eyes of her daughters and son-in-law, she went to her house. She had to cancel for the date. She hated it. She had doubts during the afternoon but now that she saw him, she had regrets. Stupid cat couldn't have hold it one more day? Cat and Max left shortly after that. The Gilmore was furious. Had her mother no shame?

_Babeth and Morey's yard. _

Rory was outside in her neighboors yard. Even if the two yards had no limitations, you could tell wich side was the Gilmore. It was the less kept.

"-Hey." called someone behind her. It was Dean.

"-Jeez! You scared me.

-Yeah... Hum. Look. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.

-For what?

-Well... I've been kind of bugging you lately. Uh... I thought... I don't know. I thought that maybe you liked me. But it's obvious that you're not interested so I just wanted to say that I get it and I'm not gonna bother you anymore." He started to leave. It was his last chance. And Max Powter did tell him to talk to Rory.

"-Wait! I am interested.

-You... You are?

-Yes. I gotta go!" She quickly made her exit as Dean smiled. He had won. She was all game now. He was happy.


	6. Chapter 6: Rory's bithday parties

CHAP VI : RORY'S BIRTHDAY PARTIES

_-Friday night dinner-_

For once, Cath was present at Friday night dinner. There was no basketball game that night and Rory had asked. It had been a long time since she last saw her grandparents. She thought it was time. When they had talked on the phone, Emily sounded ecstatic.

Dinner was good and it was great to see Rory. The teen had to admit it. Her sister had been so busy this week. She had missed her.

For once, she even had a conversation with her grandfather. It wasn't a long one but she was happy.

Her relationship with her mother was still difficult. It seemed the more her and Rory grew closer, the more her and Lorelei fell apart. She had barely exchange three words with her that night. Still, she was having a great time. She smiled to Rory. Her twin too looked glad the night was going well.

She started listening to the conversation between Emily and Lorelei. Why were they talking about Henry Youngman? She didn't even know who the guy was. Apparently a jewish comedian... Never mind.

"-Alright girls, I would llike you to take a look around the house and pick out what you would like us to leave you in our wills." Said Emily. To the twins it felt so out of the blue that they didn't know how to answer.

"-And take a look at that desk in my office. It's a really fine Georgian piece." added Richard.

"-Oh... well. Anything you would like to leave us is fine." asnwered Rory.

"-Really." approved Catherine.

"-Nonsense. You should have what you like. So look around and when you see something you like stick a post it on it." answered Emily.

Cath couldn't so anything else than stand in disbelief. Really? That was just creepy. When Max won't believe her.

The maid came back with dessert. It was pudding. Not something Catherine ever thought she would eat there.

"- So mom... Would it be possible to move Friday night dinner to Saturday next week? It's Rory's birthday and I..." asked Lorelei.

Cath wanted to scream: 'Rory's birthday'? It was hers too! She knew it was very important to her mother to celebrate her baby sweet sixteen. But she was aslo one of her babies. She couldn't believe Lorelei forgot her. Again. She couldn't moove and she couldn't say anything. She was so furious!

Emily was having none of it. She knew her daughter relation with her granddaughter was at odd at best but to forget her birthday? That alone made her say no. That and the surprise party she had organize for Rory next Friday. She knew Cath had already made plans with her friends.

_-Lorelei's car-_

Once in Stars Hollow, Cath didn't even wait for the car to stop. She just jump out of it and went straight home.

"-What's with her?" asked Lorelei with disdain. Her daughter was crazy.

"-Oh I don't know..." answered Rory with sarcasm. "You know we are twins, right?" She was never one for fighting. Totally the oposite in fact. She was a passive kind of person. But spending time with her sister's group of friends was helping her grew some back bone. And she knew that she couldn't let it pass like she did before.

"-Yes. And?

-So 'it's Rory's birthday next week' not Rory and Cath or the twins?" Lorelei was speachless. "How can you say you want to be closer to your second child and forget her birthday? You just get jaleous of her or the relation she and I have now, I don't know but it must stop! Now.

-I am not jaleous!

-So that is the only thing you catch? Great. Just great. Please, of course you are. We have all seen it!

-We?

-Yes. We." With that Rory went silent for the rest of the night. This had been going on for years and she was an active part of it. She was disguted with herself.

_-The Powter's house-_

Cath went home running. She needed to calm herself. Max was working and the only one home for the moment was John. He directly saw that something was wrong. She was still crying.

Gently he sat her on the couch. He made them some tea and tried to make her talk. He used the same methods than one of his friend when he first came back from war. Slowly she began telling him her evening. He knew the story but he had never heard the details. He disike that woman who called herself a mother. He couldn't say hate. It was to strong. The next day he would talk with Cath about what she wanted to do but not that night. She needed to cry her anger before she could think clearly.

Once she was asleep, he carried her to the bed she shared with his brother. For the first time in months he saw their room. It was so tiny. How could they live like that? He saw suitcases under the bed and school stuffs everywhere. He knew they were used to share and to closeness but this was ridiculous. The room was tidy but you just had enough place to go straight to the bed. If the problems between Cath and her mother didn't get better, and he knew it wouldn't as this had been going on for years, he would have to talk to his parents.

He went back downstairs to wait for his brother. He needed to be sure Max was good with everything. He loved Cat, no doubt, but Max was his little brother.

"-Hey!" he called when he saw his cadet walking in the house.

"-Hey back. Why are you still up?

-Waiting for you.

-Hum...ok... Why?

-I wanted us to talk about several things.

-Ok...

-Firstly, You now I love Cat but I wanted to be sure you were ok with everything. Because it's a lot to take on and if you aren't... well, if you aren't she's gone.

-Don't worry. I am ok. It's not always easy but we make it work. Actually it doesn't change much from before. She was already here all the time. But now I don't have to support Lorelei. And believe me, it's a big plus. I don't think you realize how much better it is. I know Cat is a bit down right now and that my room is tiny. But we talked about it, and had made rules and concessions. It is not conventional but we love it, I love it. I love her. And we don't spend all our time together you know. We do have separate friends. So don't worry, I am not overwelmed. But thank you.

-You're welcome." hearing his little brother speech really reassured him. He didn't want to throw Catherine out.

"-So what bring it on?

-Lorelei fucked up again tonight.

-Crap... That woman really is a piece of work!

-I know.

-How was Cath?

-No great. She's asleep now.

-Ok. Thanks. So that's how you saw our room. I've been wondering.

-Yes. You have like no room in there!

-I know. But we make it work. I have to be up early tomorrow so I'm going to bed, ok?

-Yes, me too. Goodnight little bro.

-Thanks you too."

Max went to bed and took his girlfriend in his arms. She woke up.

"-Hi." she said groggily.

"-Hey there. Sorry to wake you.

-Don't worry. How was work?

-Not so bad. I heard about Lorelei. How are you?

-Better. It's just I don't want to see her anymore. I'm done. That was one time to many you know.

-I understand. Truthfully, I'm a bit tired of it too. I'm happy to know Rory better and that the two of you are growing closer, but I just can't stand Lorelei and I don't see it changing any time soon.

-Yes me neither. I love Rory and I am happy that things are better between us but I think that the only thing that will go better." she sighted. He kissed her head. They stayed silent for a bit. Enjoying being together and thinking about their conversation.

"-I think..." the began at the same time.

"-You first." he said, laughig a bit. She smiled.

"-I tink I will talk with Yvon tomorrow. I kind of want her opinion on it.

-That was what I was going to tell you." They laughed quietly and grew silent again.

_-The crap shack.- _

It was Monday morning and Rory still haven't talked to her mother. She was still angry with her. She didn't see it changing anytime soon. She had gone to Hartford to see Cath on Saturday. She knew her sister had her dance lessons and joined her there. They had talked a bit about Friday but not much. Cath didn't want to talk about it more than to say she was done with Lorelei. Rory did understand.

It was so electric at the crap shack, that Rory had spend her weekend with Cath and her friends. She had gone to her first party. She didn't drank, unlike the others but she had a great time. She knew she should be disapointed to see her sister and Max with a beer but they were sixteen and lately she had learned to let it go. She felt better being less judgmental.

She had tried to see her best friend but Mrs Kim had said Lane had to study. She desperately wanted to talk about Friday with someone who wasn't there or juste as shocked as her. She didn't get to during the weekend but she would tonight. Lane and her had a study date approved by Mrs Kim.

She ignored her mother while she made her coffee and went to school.

_-Stars Hollow High School-_

Cath had spend a good weekend. She had talked to Yvon who had agreed with her and helped her write a letter to Lorelei. She was done, yes, but she wanted her mother to know why.

The little gathering with her friends on Saturday night was nice and she was glad Rory had a great time.

Now she was at school. Sarah and her were drinking tea while discussing their weekend. They had seen each oter on Saturday night but they weren't alone and it wasn't the same. Sarah and Ben had broke up on Thursday and Saturday was their first time together since then. Apparently it had been akward at first but they had quickly agreed that they were better as friends and had enjoyed their night. They even had went to the park together on Sunday. He had proposed she said. They were laughing when Cat catched the new kid, Dean, watching her sister reading. Creepy she thought. She was going to say something when the bus to Hartford appeared. She was relieved. They talked a bit about Rory too. Sarah was glad the two were getting better and she found the other twin nice. They had some great conversations on Saturday. Cath was glad.

Max was witth his friends from the basketball team. They were a few meters away from the girls. He couldn't stop himself watching his girl laughing. She was so beautiful. His mates were teasing him senseless when they saw him. Little did they know that every few minutes (seconds), Cat was doing the same. She loved him so much.

_-Chilton-_

When Rory arrived at school everybody was watching her. She didn't know why. She discretly check her clothing but everything was clean.

Tristan was once again kissing a girl before her locker. It was a habit of him that she didn't like. She knew he was interested and he was good looking. But that was all. He wasn't nice and his PDA were getting grosser by the minute. She pushed him away, trying to have her book on time. He finally stopped his kiss.

"-Hey Mary.

-It's Rory.

-So much violence this morning.

-You were in front of my locker. Again.

-Anyway... Happy birthday Mary.

-It's not my birthday.

-I know. But it will be." He walked away reading her an invitation to her birthday party. But what birthday party?

"-We have all received one." Said Paris with all the abruptness she had.

"-From who? And who had received one?

-You grandmother and all of our class." Paris went to class without a second glance. Rory was let speachless in the hall.

_-The mall-_

Lorelei was with her mother at the mall. Emily had called, she wanted to buy something to her granddaughters they would really enjoy.

As the day passed, mother and daughter couldn't agree on anything. It seemed as if Lorelei rejected everything that Emily liked for Rory and vice versa. Lorelei didn't seem to know what Cath would like. Finally the grandmother had enough and called it a day. She would go shopping for Rory with Cath and for Cath with Rory.

She had organized a Sunday brunch for the younger twin birthday. The teen was bringing Max so her and Richard could meet him.

_-STH-_

Cath was in a hurry. Her cheerleading practice had been longer than expected and she needed to be in Hartford for her dance lesson.

As they didn't have school the next day, Max would be joining her later. They had a date.

The next day she and Emily were going shopping for Rory's birthday. She knew from her sister that her and their grandmother would go looking for her gift on Wednesday. She was wondering how the day will go. She wanted Rory to love what she would get.

After dinner on Friday, Rory would join Cat and her friends. Catherine was the last one to be sixteen so the party will be epic.

_-The mall-_

It was Wednesday afternoon, Rory and Emily were at the mall looking for Cath gift. They didn't know what to buy. Actually, they had to many idea. But as Cat and Max's room was so tiny, Rory was blocking a lot of Emily urge.

They had watched a bit of the dance class Catherine was giving and Emily had been impressed. She was so proud of both her granddaughters.

The day before she had learned that Cat was a young woman full of humour and love. She knew that the teen had a lot of creativity and that she loved arts but never knew how much before. She had learned more about the problems between the younger and her mother. She wasn't impressed with her daughter. She was shocked to hear that her granddaughter was living with her boyfriend. She was sixteen and to young for a boyfriend. But Catherine calmly explained her that they didn't take any risks and that she didn't need to worry. You couldn't be a part of this familly and not know the danger of sex. She also talked about their relationship. Emily was eager to meet the young man.

As the day passed, the two found the perfect gift. They congratulated themselves with an icecream.

"-I wanted to say Rory... I am proud of you.

-Thank you... But why?

-Well for school obviously but also because you have grown up. You have apologised to Catherine when you were in the wrong and now the two of you are as close as never. I am so happy and so proud of you." It wasn't a habit of her, but Emily knew it needed to be done. The kids weren't alone and they needed to know it. Her history with Lorelei had teached her a few things and she refused to make the same mistakes.

"-Grandma... Thank you." Breathed Rory.

She felt so free to have someone from her familly recognize the relation and her evolution.

_-Max's bedroom-_

It was late at night and Max was still working. Cath hadn't been back home for very long. Just enough time to check her homework and prepare herself for bed. She picked up her phone when it rang. It was her sister.

"-Hey.

-Hey Rory. What's up?

-Just wanted to checked the timeline for tomorrow night.

-First: no timeline. Just plans.

-Alright. Just wanted to check the _plans_ for tomorrow night.

-Well. When you are done with the Friday night dinner slash party, you come directly at the mystrerious place. Franckly, you know more about it than me. I mean, come on, the guys don't even want to tell me where it is and what the theme is. I don't know what to wear!" When Cath had heard about the party in gilmore style, she laughed like there was no tomorrow.

She had heard from her sister but from Emily also. Her grandmother had wanted to explained. She didn't want her to feel unwelcomed, but Emily knew she surely had plans with her friends. Plus, the woman wanted the older twin to made connections at Chilton.

"-Oh the crisis!" Laughed Rory.

"-Chuuuut!" Laughed too Cath.

"-I'll call if I am late.

-Don't worry about being late, I don't think we will be done before morning!

-You are crazy, you know! See you tomorrow!"

_-The Gilmore's mansion-_

Rory was isolating herself in her grandfather study. She appraciated the gesture behind the party but she didn't feel welcome at Chilton. And she didn't feel welcome at her grandparents with everyone there.

She hoped that her confidence will continue to grow and that things will get better at school.

As she heard yet an other person being greet by the older Gilmore, she sighted. She took out her new cellphone, Cath and Max birthday present, and texed her sister.

It was great to be able to communicate freely. Usually she needed to be home and use the phone. Not very practical or discreet.

[It's so boring here.] she texted.

[Ahaha. Can't wait for you to be here so the party can really begin!] texted back Cath.

[Hope you can make a quick exit! See you soon.] She received at the same time from Oliver.

He was one of Ben best friend. Max, Ben, Cat and him knew each other from kindergarden. He was one of the few of the group who wasn't on the basketball team or the cheerleading squad. His passion was photography and his camera was often the witness of their fun and joke. He was quieter than the other but funilly enough they all came back to him for advice or just to be with a friend.

His sarcastic sense of humour made her laugh.

A few weeks ago they had spent a party talking with each other. Since then they talked on the phone several time and had gone for coffee once. He made her feel welcome and happy.

[I have a 5 steps plan. I'm commiiiiiing!] she answered him. She smiled and exit her hideout.

[We see lover boy had been sending sms too. So we let you to him! You go girl! Xoxo Cath, Carlie and Sarah] she quickly read it as she entered the living room. She smiled. She loved how her sister's friends were becoming hers to. It had took some time as they were all protective of Cath but now she felt part of the group and she loved it!

From the other side of the room Lorelei saw her daughter smiling. She had never saw that kind of smile on her face before. She didn't know if it was good or bad or if she needed to feel happy or sad. She felt as if she didn't know her daughter anymore. To her it was all Catherine fault.

She saw the new cellphone Rory had in her hands and frowned. She disagree with the gift but couldn't do anything about it. Her daughter was sixteen. It was time she accepted it.

As she looked around her, Lorelei felt angry on her daughter behalf. She went to her mother and quickly made a scene of it. In shame, Rory took the car's key and her mother by the arm. She drove home and let her mother alone. She was to shamefull and angry. How could her mother put her in this situation? Now she would have to pay the price on Monday. That scene will be the talked of the week at school.

_-Cath's birthday party-_

Carlie's parents were away for the weekend and had agree to let them use their house for the party. As they had grew closer to Rory in the last few weeks, the group had decided to make a join birthday party. They didn't really know her, but they even invited Lane, Rory's best friend. She couldn't make it thought.

Cath was slow dancing with Max when Rory arrived. They were beautifully in love . The first to see her was Jack. He called her and suddenly everyone was wishing her happy birthday. Finally it was her sister and they hugged. The younger could feel something was off.

"-You'll tell me about the dinner slash party tomorrow. Tonight it is our night and we will enjoy it!" whispered Catherine.

"-Thank you!"

Ben was next. He putted a party hat on both their heads and the party really began. In front of Rory amazed eyes, they all went crazy.

"-Hello.

-Oliver! Hi!" They kissed each other on the cheek.

"-I hope you had a good birthday. Happy birthday in person by the way.

-Thank you. It's getting better by the minute. How was you day?

-Good. Thank you. What are you doing tomorrow?

-Hum... Nothing I think. Well in the evening, my mother is threwing me a party. Well I think she still is. I don't know. I haven't talk to her this week...

-I'm sorry.

-Don't be." she smiled.

"-So... are you up for an icecream date?

-An icecream date?

-Yes. It is like a coffe date, but with icecream. Max invented it when Cath and him first started to go out." she laughed. It was so them. He smiled but still seemed anxious.

"-Yes. I would love to get icecream with you." she smiled brightly.

He was so happy, he leaned his head and kissed her. It was her first kiss and to her it was perfect. He was perfect.

Cath, Sarah and Carlie didn't miss the kiss. They were all in awe. It was so cute and they were happy for them.

Later that night, Max could feel his girlfriend arms around him. She kissed his arm and took him to the dance floor.

"-Happy sweet sixteen." he whispered. She kissed him.

"-Happy two years anniversary." she whispered too. He smiled and kissed her too.

_-The crap Shack-_

Rory's day had been amazing. She had had the best date ever with Oliver. He had been amaing. So gentle and so caring. She felt loved. She was eager for the next one.

She had went home to her annual biirthday party. There was no mention of her twin sister. Rory had played her part but she wasn't happy.

_-Weston tearoom-_

During the afternoon, Babeth, Miss Patty and Catherine had had their monthly date at Weston. Wigshing her an happy sweet sixteen, they first asked about Max and her plans for the night. They knew Lorelei wouldn't have invite her.

They loved Cath and were angry at Lorelei for how she treated her daughter. But they also loved the woman. So they decided to don't make her live in Stars Hollow difficult but don't welcome her at their full potential. Then they exchange all the gossip of the Hollow. It always amaze Cath the tidbits those women could know about everyone.

_-The Crap Shack-_

The party was still going when Rory saw Dean in her garden. She didn't know what he was doing there but he gave her the creeps. She acted as if she didn't know but she could feel him watching her all the time, it made her sick. She had talk about it with Cath and Sarah and they had adviced her to tell him to stop.

She went outside to tell him to go away. Apparently, he didn't understand the word no because he gave her an armbrace and tried to kiss her. She had turned her head so he had kissed her cheek but she still felt dirty.

She went back inside and threw away the gift.

After washing her face, she quickly went to Oliver. They talked a bit. He reassured her, he wasn't angry with her. When she felt better he took her back home and kissed her goodbye.

On the way back home, he texted his friends. They would have a discussion with Dean on Monday.

_-Bloomsburry-_

Catherine and Max had gone out in Bloomsburry. They had choose a little restaurant that was doing open stage in the evenings. That night a jazz band was playing. They ate and danced the evening away. On the way home, they enjoyed their solitude in the car. It wasn't always easy to live together with your parents and brother. You didn't have a lot of intimacy.


End file.
